The Color of Blood
by Wolfgang Yharnum
Summary: Once, he was never what the legends tell. Once, he was peaceful. Then, he was not. Crimson Killer. Red Death. Blood caked the streets he walked, that was, until he met her. He came back, only to find his monster in waiting. Warning: Blood, Gore, Intense violence and strong language, Rated M, Lemons in future, OcxErza.
1. Dripping Crimson

Chapter One:

Dripping Crimson

"Talk" _'think'_ **"Dragon/Demon talk" 'Dragon/Demon think'** _ **"Spells"**_

Warning: Blood, Guts and strong language

Eisenwald Guild hall: Hours before fight with Fairy Tail

"Hey man, that was my drink you spilled!" a large burly Eisenwald guild member yelled at a tall man, the tall man stands at six foot seven inches tall, slicked back, dark brown hair, green eyes, and has a cigarette in his mouth. He wears a red trench coat with a high collar, a black t-shirt and brown jeans with tan boots, strapped on his back from his right shoulder to his left hip is a katana in a red sheath with a dragon shaped hand guard and a red laced handle, the handle stuck above his shoulder. This man looked over at the shorter burly man, the man's face showing anger, he was drunk and the taller fellow knocked over one of his drinks, "Hey man, don't pick a fight with Adam, he'll skin your ass!" one other member yelled, the taller man now known as Adam turned to face the burly bald man. "Hey baldy, shut up." Adam said plainly, his voice was deep and rough, "You shut Ughhheehh!" the burly man doubled over in pain, a black blade in his gut, blood dripping from the wound, "I said shut up." Adam repeated, pulling his obsidian katana out of the burly man and whipped the blood off it, "You made me dirty my sword." Adam growled and swung it at the man's neck, decapitating him, he whipped the blood off again as the head hit the floor. "Anyone else?" Adam asked, an insane grin splitting his already scary face, he sheathed his katana as a tall white haired man with a scythe entered the room with a clap, he watched the body fall over, squirting blood on the floor, "Nice work Adam, the rumors don't lie, you are insane." the man laughed as Adam walked over to him. "I do good work, for the right price." Adam said in a bored tone, "That you do, I'm known as Erigor The Reaper, pleased to have you working with us." Erigor bowed a little, "Adam Phoenix." Adam sighed, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, "Hahaha, such a laid back attitude for such a ruthless killer, I like you." Erigor laughed, "Well, we're short on time, let's head to Kunugi station and catch a ride." Erigor ordered and his whole guild followed him out the door, Adam walked alongside Erigor. "Your job is simple, keep the flies off of me, got it?" Erigor looked up at Adam, "Yeah, sure." was his bored response, "Let's go, Kageyama should be on his way back…."

 **Kunugi Station:**

"Get everything and everyone off the train, if they defy us, kill them!" Erigor ordered, Adam was casually smoking next to him, "Your goons are quick for a bunch of meat heads." Adam commented, watching Erigor's men unload the train, "They're stupid but reliable." Erigor sighed, he walked over to a destroyed train car, Adam trailed behind. A thin man walked out of the undestroyed car next door, he had a white jacket and pants, squinty eyes and a stupid spiky ponytail, "Kageyama, I heard you would be on this train, mind explaining what happened?" Erigor asked him as he pulled out Lullaby. Adam was staring quizzically at the destroyed car, he then sniffed the air, _'A fire dragon slayer…. No, the Salamander.'_ "What is it Adam?" Erigor broke his thoughts, "This is a major problem, we're up against the Salamander." Adam sighed, "Wait, the Salamander as in a dragon?!" Kageyama yelled, "No, not a dragon, a dragon slayer, Fairy Tail's Salamander." Adam corrected, "He's Salamander, the fire dragon, I'm also known as Jabberwock, the crazy dragon." Adam smiled wickedly, unnerving Kageyama even more. "Ok, so, you can crush him right?" Erigor questioned, inspecting the flute, "Yes but, all I'm doing is protecting you, not your goons." Adam sighed, Kageyama paled, "Aw crap." "Alright men, on the train to Oshibana!" Erigor ordered as his men boarded the train, Adam followed Erigor to the front car, the train started up, moving off to Oshibana.

Adam sighed as he stood next to Erigor on top of the train, they were overlooking the station as footsteps drew near, "Here comes the fun part…" Adam sighed deeply, whipping his blade out for combat…..

Erza was the first to confront the Eisenwald guild, followed by Gray and Lucy who was carrying a sick Natsu, "Erigor!" she yelled, confidant about winning this fight, but, she paled when she saw the man in red standing next to Erigor, _'Red Death Jabberwock…..'_

Adam sighed as Erigor explained his diversion plan to the Fairy Tail wizards, he was focused on the downed Salamander, he watched as Kageyama shot shadow fists at the blond wizard, Salamander shot up and knocked the shadows away with a fire punch. Erigor had run off by now, the red haired wizard Adam knew as Titania, ordered Salamander and the ice boy off to find Erigor, Titania's eyes widened in horror when she saw Adam jump down and follow them, "Damn, I should've known that's why Erigor hired him!"

Adam closely followed Salamander and ice boy, being sure to stay unnoticed, the two were arguing the whole way down the hall, eventually they split up, Adam followed Salamander, he knew that ice boy was not much of a threat, Salamander was the biggest threat.

Adam watched with amusement as Salamander broke down walls looking for Erigor, he snuck up to the angered slayer and held his blade to his neck, "Salamander, the fire dragon." Adam said as Salamander turned to face him, the sword still at his neck, "Who are you?" Salamander asked, tilting his head, "You may know me as Jabberwock, the crazy dragon." Adam smiled wickedly. "Jabberwock? Crazy dragon? Are you a dragon slayer?" Salamander asked excitedly, "Yes, why?" "Do you know where Igneel is?!" Salamander yelled, "No, I have no idea where all those dragons went." Adam stated bluntly, "Oh, ok, do you know where your dragon is?" he asked hopefully, the answer shocked him to the core. "No, I killed the crazy fucker!" Adam laughed, "Now then, all I want is to keep you away from Erigor, I'm going to kill him anyway, he never intended to pay me, so, you keep searching, I'll go kill him, tudalu!" Adam ran off leaving a shocked Salamander, "Why would he kill him….?"

Adam jumped off the balcony of the station and found Erigor setting up his wind barrier, "Ah, there you are, come to accompany me to Clover?" Erigor asked, seeing Adam land on the roof below, "Yeah, might as well." he sighed, waiting for Erigor to finish. When Erigor was done the _**Wind Wall**_ started spinning, Erigor mouthed off his actual plan to the wizards trapped inside and flew off toward Clover, Adam threw a small red flame at the barrier and vanished in a puff of red flames.

Inside the barrier, the wind was ripping along, then after a few minutes Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy watched as crimson flames started _destroying_ the wind barrier, after it was dispersed the flames made letters in the air that read, "YOU'RE WELCOME FARIES" "Did he free us?"

Erigor silently laughed to himself, _'Hahahaha, I'm going to kill all those guild masters and Adam, I wasn't paying him anyway!'_ Erigor laughed loudly before a shockwave of crimson energy knocked him onto the bridge below, "What the hell!?" Erigor got up, he saw Adam approaching him from the direction he was going, "I know you never intended to pay me so, I'm going to kill you." Adam stated plainly. Erigor growled in anger, "You shithead, how about I kill you!" Erigor fired off a blade of wind from his scythe, Adam swung his sword horizontally, _**"Crimson Blade."**_ a shockwave of crimson energy flew off his blade sword and cut through the wind blade, heading directly for Erigor, he blocked it with his scythe, it blew up in his face, "ARHHGRR!" Erigor slid backwards. "Time to die." Adam held his blade out towards Erigor, "Humph, _**Storm Mail!"**_ wind armor formed around Erigor, "Now try killing me!" he laughed, "Planning on it." His sword glowed a red hue, _**"Dragon Blade Arts, Flying Javelin."**_ Adam thrust his sword forward and a needle of crimson energy shot out at high speeds, it hit its mark, Erigor's gut, breaking the wind armor and flying through him, leaving a large hole. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Erigor screamed in pain as the wound poured blood, he fell to his knees, "IT BURNS!" he screamed, "No shit, I'll finish you quickly." Adam held his sword in front of him, _**"Dragon Blade Arts…."**_ he brought it behind him for a swing, _**"Shattering Cleaver!"**_ he swung downwards, releasing a massive crimson shockwave that flew at Erigor, cutting him down the middle and exploding. Both of Erigor's halves spewed blood as they flew off the bridge, a three eyed flute landing in a puddle of blood, Adam turned around, sheathed his sword and went on his way, heading for Clover.

Erza and the others arrived at where Erigor met his end they were horrified at the large puddle of blood on the track, "He really did kill him…" Erza whispered, wanting to hurl at the unimaginable ways it could've happened, "There's Lullaby." Gray pointed to the puddle, Erza had enough bravery to go and pick up the flute, wrapping it in a towel she _**ReQuipped.**_ "Why is there blood!?" Lucy shrieked and hid behind Gray, "Because the Red Death killed Erigor." Erza said solemnly, putting the flute in a safe place, "Is that the guy who followed Natsu and Gray earlier?" Lucy asked, trying to keep her lunch down, "Yes, and he's very dangerous, don't face him in combat." Erza ordered as they got back into the magic car and headed for Clover, "Let's see if Master Makarov is alright…."

Adam watched with interest as the Fairy Tail wizards battled a massive tree monster, he didn't care what it was, it was annoying him, it thought it could win, it really bothered him, "That's it, I'm killing the dumb fuck!" he ran and jumped off the cliff he was watching from, he landed and drew his sword, _**"Dragon Blade Arts, Barrage of Blades!"**_ he stabbed the ground with his sword. The ground started shaking, then suddenly hundreds of giant crimson blades of energy erupted from the ground, impaling and slashing the monster, **"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGAAAA WHO DID THAT!?"** it screamed, swinging wildly, only to cut itself more as the blades vanished, Adam sheathed his sword and rushed past Erza and Natsu, crimson flames erupting on his hands. Adam jumped above the Lullaby monster, chanting, _**"With the flames of wrath in my left hand, and flames of wrath in my right hand… put them together and you get…."**_ he slammed his hands together, forming a massive ball of crimson fire, _**"Crimson Dragon's Raging Inferno!"**_ he threw the ball at Lullaby, incinerating it with a massive explosion, the shockwave blowing people away as a giant tower of crimson flames shot into the sky. Adam landed next to the crater he created, sighing contently, "Much better." he turned and walked off, heading right towards a division of Rune Knights heading for the area, over by Makarov, Fairy Tail's master was staring wide eyed at the carnage created from one man's attack, "Hey Makarov, was that Red Death Jabberwock the Crimson Killer?" Goldmine asked, rubbing his head. "Yes, it was…."

Adam chuckled seeing the Rune Knights stop their advance at the sight of the Crimson Killer, "How can you call yourselves Rune Knights if you stop because of one man?" a taller man walked out of the crowd, he had a captain Rune Knight uniform, glasses and dark hair in a ponytail, "Captain Lahar!" one shouted and they all stood saluting. "At ease men, I will deal with our friend here." Lahar said, waving his men off, "So, you're the infamous Adam Phoenix, I am Lahar, captain of this division." Lahar offered a hand shake, "Nice to meetcha!" Adam grabbed his hand and flung him up and down a few times before setting him down, Lahar fixed his uniform before speaking again. "Well, you're not such a bad guy as the rumors say you are." Lahar chuckled, Adam grinned, "Depends on the situation is all!" he laughed heartily, "And right now you're lucky that killing that monster made me happy!" Lahar sighed in relief, "Looks like he won't kill us." "Nope! I usually stay neutral! Until someone pisses me off and I kill the little fucker!" he continued laughing, "Let's hope that doesn't happen." "Let's!" The Rune Knights all sighed in relief that the mass murderer in front of them wasn't going to slaughter them, "Well, since you're in such a good mood, would you mind coming with me? I promise I'm not arresting you." Lahar requested, giving his word when Adam's grin vanished, "Oh, and why would you need me?" Adam asked, narrowing his eyes, Lahar sweated a bit, "The Magic Council wishes to speak with you is all, that's what they told me." Lahar said quickly, Adam's look making him shake in his boots, he knew that at any moment Adam could draw his sword and kill him before anyone saw it. "Hmmmm… OKAY!" Adam cheered and threw an arm around Lahar, "Lead the way!" Lahar let out a breath he was holding, "Phew, yes, this way, make way men!" "YES SIR!" the Knights spit and let the two through, they figured that Adam basically had their captain hostage now, Adam whistled a tune the whole way to the magic council building.

 **Magic Council, Fiore Branch HQ:**

Lahar opened the doors to the council court room, letting Adam walk in, "Hey old folks, how's it goin!?" Adam asked cheerfully, gaining angered looks from the council members, except a long purple haired woman and a blue haired man. "Adam, do you know why we brought you here?" Org asked, "Not a motherfucking clue!" Adam cheered again, walking around the room, "Well, we have something to request of you…" Org trailed off, gaining the psycho's attention, "What would that be?" Adam jumped up to the bench Org's hologram was at, crouching to eye level. Even though Org wasn't there physically, he still felt the chill from Adam's stare and the killer intent he unconsciously put off, "W-Well, we would like you to travel to Magnolia and join Makarov's guild, Fairy Tail." Org told him, trying to keep his composure, "Why?" "Well, they are one of the best guilds in the world, they will treat you like family, if you don't murder them." Org stated. "So, they won't want to kill me?" Adam inquired, leaning closer, "No, just the opposite." the purple haired woman cut in, staying crouched Adam made his way over to her, coming face to face with her, "You're pretty, what's your name?" Adam asked, smiling childishly, "Aw, I'm Ultear, you're such a sweetie, why are people afraid of you?" Ultear blushed a little at his comment. "They think that because I kill bothersome people that I'll kill them." Adam stated as his eyes wandered, landing on Ultear's large chest, he pointed at one of them, "Hey, what are these things?" he asked bluntly, Ultear stared at him for a moment before her and the man next to her started laughing, "What…? What's funny?" Adam prodded, leaning closer to Ultear. She calmed down a little, "They're my boobs, don't you know what those are?" Ultear asked, Adam raised his brow, "Boobs? No, no one ever told me…." he looked back down at them, "Well, maybe I can teach you some more some time, ok?" Ultear asked suggestively, Adam nodded, "Yeah cool!" he cheered, Org's throat clearing brought the killer's attention, "Well, do you accept our request?" Adam pondered for a moment, his eyes drifting back to Ultear. "What do you think Ulu?" Ultear raised a brow at the odd name, "Ulu?" "Yeah, people I like get nicknames!" he smiled, "So, should I? You're smart." "I think you should." the blue haired man interjected, "Hey, was I talkin to you BlueBalls?" Adam snapped, calling him BlueBalls, "Grr, you little.." "Yes Adam, I think you should." Ultear answered his question, "Ok, I'll do it! Thanks Ulu, I'd hug you if you were here!" Adam grinned, hopping off the bench, "I'll head out soon, I wanna explore first!" Adam yelled and ran off somewhere. Ultear was giggling to herself, "What's so funny?" Siegrain asked, "Nothing….. BlueBalls." "SHUT UP!"

Adam was wondering around the halls, he decided on a quick nap when he found a velvet couch, he jumped onto it, getting comfortable he quickly conked out.

Adam awoke to several Rune Knight Guards surrounding him on the couch, "Hello, how long was I out?" he asked, standing with a stretch, "It took us a whole day to find you." one of the guards answered, "Damn, I guess I was tired, well, I'll find my way out, see ya!" Adam pushed past them and kept on going. He walked for a few minutes before he smelled something familiar, "Hmm, where do I know this scent…?" he followed it down into the dungeon, he walked right past the guards, both of them didn't move, Adam stopped when he saw a familiar person in one of the cages, "Titania?" Adam jumped over, crouching next to her cage, "Oh, and Salamander? What are you guys doing here?" he wondered. "Adam!" Erza stood up and backed away from the cage, "W-Why are you here?" she asked, Natsu stayed where he was, "Don't worry Erza, he's not gonna kill you." Natsu said, calming her down, "How do you know?" "Because we're in here and he's out there!" Natsu exclaimed, "Whatever, Erza, I want to ask you something." Adam waved her over, Erza slowly came closer. "What do you want?" "You're a girl, do you have boobs?" he asked bluntly, Erza blushed furiously, "O-Of course! Why even ask such a thing?!" she yelled, "What? I couldn't tell cause of the armor. Anyway, do you guys know how to get to Magnolia?" he questioned, they both looked at him quizzically, "Yes, why?" Erza narrowed her eyes, "Perfect!" Adam stood up and drew his sword, it started to gain a red hue as he slashed at the metal bars, he sheathed his sword as the cage melted away, "I need to go there, can you take me?"

Natsu, Erza, and oddly enough, Adam walked into Magnolia, "Wow, this place is cool." Adam commented, "So, where's your guild hall?" Erza drew a sword, "Why?" "Because I want to talk to your master dude." Adam stated and pushed the sword away from him, "Ok, but, you better not cause trouble!" Erza ordered even though she was shaking in her boots. _'Damn he's tough….'_

The guild was kind of down in the dumps, both Erza and Natsu hadn't come back from the council building yet, then the guild doors burst open, revealing three figures instead of two, "Hey everyone, how's it goin?" a few glass shatters were heard, several people fainted, a few screamed, at their front door stood Red Death Jabberwock…..

Dfasdfudahcsduicgwe8oduasjfpiwe[fjwepf

There, chapter one of Adam's story, ta fucking da, guess who's next?

The Color of Blood grows deeper…..

Me: Still no-

Greg: Hahahahaha, I broke this wall!

Me: *Racks shotgun* You little shit! *BOOM*

Greg: Gotta run, hehehehehehehe *Runs away*

Me: Get back here!


	2. Nice Psycho

Chapter Two:

Nice Psycho

"Talk" _'Think'_ **"Dragon/Demon talk" 'Dragon/Demon think'** _ **"Spells"**_

The whole guild was silent as Adam walked in, his insane grin never fading, he scanned the room before he saw the old man on the bar, "Imma take a guess here and saw you're the guild master." Adam pointed at him, Makarov smiled even though nervous by the situation, "You're right, I'm the guild master, can I help you?" Adam's grin grew wide, "Yes you can!" he jumped up and crouched next to Makarov on the bar, "Can I join your guild?" Everyone gaped, confused and scared shitless by the crazy dragon slayer before them, "Ahem, yes, I don't see why not, but, we have rules you know…." Makarov trailed off, Adam's grin vanished as he stared thoughtfully at Makarov, "I'm guessing I can't kill anyone?" Makarov nodded, "Ehhh, alright, as long as I get to inflict pain on them I'm good." Adam grinned again, patting Makarov on the head. "Thanks Old Man!" Adam sat down on the bar like Makarov was, everyone sighed in relief a little, "So, don't I need one of them stamp things?" Adam asked, playing with the cigarette in his mouth, "Uhh, yes, Mira, would you?" Makarov called to the barmaid who was still on edge, _'I still can't believe those council fools sent him here…. Just be nice and he won't kill us.'_ Makarov thought to himself, remembering the letter he got. "If you're still afraid of me, don't be, I don't kill nice people." Adam said, spitting out his cigarette into a small tube and closing it, not even looking at the shocked Mira, "Oh, well, I'll get the stamp…." Mira went off to find the device, Adam scanned the guild with a bored look, he spotted Erza and grinned, "Hey Red, c'mer!" he waved her over, "Who? Me?" Erza pointed at herself, "Yeah, who else has pretty red hair?" Adam grinned, his grin more happy than insane, Erza blushed a little from the comment before cautiously approaching him. "I'm not gonna hurt you, quit being on edge!" Adam hopped off the bar and threw his arm around her shoulder, she was about to shove him off when she saw Makarov's "Don't do it!" look, she nodded and stayed still, "So, how'd you and Salamander get caught in a cage like that?" Adam asked, his face near hers, "Well, the council wanted a scapegoat for the Eisenwald incident so they chose me, they interrupted our fight and Natsu came after me, getting both of us caught." She glared at Natsu who was still running around, "Aw, I hate it when people interrupt my fights like that!" Adam yelled, stabbing his sword into the floor, "Wait, are you still up for a good fight?" Adam leaned down again, his face awfully close to Erza's, "Uhh, not really, I bet Natsu is." Erza blushed and pointed to the excited slayer, "Cool!" Adam grinned and grabbed his sword, tripping Natsu when he ran past, "Hey, why'd you trip me?" Natsu asked, angry, he didn't seem to be fazed by the psychotic murderer that tripped him. "I want a fight, right after I get that mark thing." Adam said and ran back towards the bar when Mira appeared, "Ok Adam, where do you want your mark and what color?" Mira asked, still slightly tense, "Uhhhhh, red and….. here!" Adam undid some of his coat and pulled his right t-shirt sleeve up, showing his shoulder, "There, all done." Mira removed the stamp showing the red symbol on his shoulder, "Thanks!" Adam redid his coat before blankly staring at her. "Umm, is something the matter?" Mira nervously asked, she stepped back a little when he hopped up and crouched on the bar in front of her, his head leaning in very close, "You have bigger boobs….." Adam trailed off, staring intently at her cleavage, still baffled by fun bags, all of a sudden she collapsed, asleep, "Ehhh? Miry?"

Mystogan calmly walked into Fairy Tail, members were asleep everywhere, he stopped dead seeing Adam looking quizzically at him, "Hey, why'd you put them so sleep?" he called, hopping off the counter and drawing his blade, Mystogan raised his hands in surrender, "I only wish to hide my identity." Mystogan said calmly, not wanting to provoke the killer. "Ok, it's not much of a secret when I can see that tattoo." Adam pointed at Mystogan's head with his free hand, "Never mind, I'm taking a job." _'Why is he here, and why didn't my magic affect him?'_ Mystogan looked closely at Adam, noticing the small fire flares that were nearly invisible to the eye, _'So his magic is burning mine, interesting.'_ Mystogan showed his job to Makarov who managed to stay awake. "Wait, lift your spell." Makarov said, Mystogan counted from five as he left, everyone started waking up, "Uhh, what happened?" Lucy got up, whining, "It was Mystogan, he casts a sleeping spell every time he comes to take a job." Gray explained, noticing Adam wasn't tired, "That's creepy." Lucy shivered, "Yeah, no one has gotten a good look at him except Master." He continued, "That's not true." a new voice spoke, alerting everyone to the person on the second floor, "Laxus!" someone shouted, the large man laughed, "Laxus, you and me, right now!" Natsu yelled, "Really? If you can't beat redhead then why bother with me?" Laxus laughed, "Oi, lightning boy." Laxus glared in the direction of Adam's voice, "What do you want?" apparently Laxus didn't recognize the man before him. "What about me?" Adam leaned on the bar, casually swinging his sword, "What, you really think you can beat me? You just joined sword boy, you can't defeat the strongest member!" Laxus laughed, his laugh was cut short by the cold obsidian of Adam's sword that was on his throat, he was crouched on the railing, "You were saying, eh _Sparky?_ " Adam said coldly, a death glare pointed at Laxus along with crushing killer intent, "Y-You can't scare me with your little knife!" Laxus held his ground, even though he was shaking, "Really? So you won't mind if I use your skull as a drinking mug?" Adam's face split into a bloodthirsty grin. "Like hell!" Laxus shouted, he didn't dare move though as the blade was growing hotter by the second, a low hum coming from it as it was outlined in a red glow, "So arrogant, even when faced with death, I applaud your stupidity but, don't push it buddy." Adam growled, pushing his blade deeper into Laxus' throat, "You're the stupid one!" Laxus let lose a lightning bolt from his hand, knocking Adam off the railing, he landed on all fours. Adam growled deeply, he burst into red flames whipping wildly around him, Laxus coated himself in lightning, "Please tell me I can kill him." Adam growled, looking at Makarov from the corner of his eye, "I shouldn't let you two fight but, I can't stop you Adam, go to the field near-by, I will meet you there." Laxus flashed away, Adam growled and vanished in a burst of flames, "If they fight they could destroy the forest….." Mira trailed off as the guild rushed out to find the two combatants. "I don't think it will last long, Laxus can fight with unpredictable opponents but, Adam is so unpredictable not even he himself knows what he's gonna do….."

Adam faced off with Laxus about thirty yards apart, the guild was way off to the side, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, "No serious injuries, no killing, I want a fair fight, begin." Makarov said and ran off to the sidelines, Laxus stood proudly, not moving much, "Come on, show me what you got." Laxus taunted, soon regretting it when Adam appeared in front of him, upside down, Adam grappled his head and made Laxus face plant in the dirt, landing on his back next to him. Adam got up and raised his arms up, "RKO OUTTA NOWHERE!" he shouted, running around like an idiot, the guild sweatdropped, Laxus growled, getting up and wiping his face off, "You fucker, what kind of a move was that?" Laxus spit out some dirt at Adam, "It was an RKO, duh." Adam snorted, waving him off, "Grrr, you little shit, take this!" Laxus slammed his hand on the ground, sending a wheel of lightning towards Adam, _**"Crimson Blade."**_ Adam swung his sword out, letting off a wave of red energy that crashed into the lightning, canceling each other out. Laxus growled again and jumped up in the air, firing balls of lightning at him, _**"Dragon Blade Arts….."**_ the orbs came closer and closer until, _**"Sword Edge."**_ Adam swung an X-shape, shooting off the energy blast that ripped through Laxus' attack, Laxus landed and prepared some lighting attacks, _**"Crimson Dragon's…"**_ Laxus' eyes widened when a red magic circle appeared in front of Adam as he cocked his head back, _**"ROAR!"**_ his head snapped forward and unleashed a vortex of red flames at him through the circle, Laxus activated his _**Lightning Body**_ and got out of the way as the flames ceased. Laxus flew through the air, intending to catch Adam off guard when his target burst into flames, making him stop dead, which was a mistake when he grabbed Laxus out of the air, _**"Crimson Dragon's Fist!"**_ Adam landed a devastating, flame-infused punch to Laxus' gut, smashing him into the ground, Laxus coughed up some blood as he stood on shaky legs, only for a flaming roundhouse kick to meet his face, _**"Crimson Dragon's Talon!"**_ Laxus coughed more blood as he rolled on the ground, losing his jacket and earphones. Adam rested his sword on his shoulder, watching as Laxus stood, "How about you stop trying, I'm on another level." Adam suggested, slightly annoyed by Laxus, he jumped a few feet back when lightning exploded where he was standing, giving Laxus time to catch him off guard, Adam heard the lighting as Laxus kicked his sword away after maneuvering behind him with his _**Lightning Body,**_ "Hahaha, can't fight without your sword huh?!" Laxus laughed, putting Adam on the defensive with his close combat, Adam effectively blocked several hits before bursting into flames. "You and those damn flames." Laxus growled, blasting lightning at Adam, the attack struck the ground when he vanished in red flames, "What the hell?" _**"Red Tempest: Crimson Dragon's Fist of Wrath!"**_ Laxus was pounded from behind by extremely fast punches from Adam, his back being scorched from the barrage, "Aaaaarrrrghh!" Laxus yelled in pain as he took off with his lighting, aiming to win the fight with one blow, he circled around and found Adam sheathing his sword, Laxus smirked and swung a right hook for his head, Adam ducked while starting his spell, _**"Crimson Dragon's Hammer Horn!"**_ he shot straight up, coated in flames and head butted Laxus in the gut. Laxus doubled over in pain as he flew up into the air, Adam started chanting below him, _**"With the flames of wrath in my left hand, and flames of wrath in my right hand…."**_ Laxus recovered as he started his own chant, _**"**_ _ **Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder….."**_ he raised his hands and formed a massive ball of lightning, _**"Put them together and you get, Crimson Dragon's…." "Plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!**_ _ **" "Raging Inferno!" "Raging Bolt!"**_ the two attacks collided in mid-air, Adam's easily overpowering Laxus' attack and smashed right through, hitting Laxus dead on, it exploded and a very charred Laxus hit the ground, Adam sighed and walked away as he got back up. "Where are you going punk?" Laxus growled, he hadn't even let _that_ lose yet, "I'm calling the fight so I don't kill the Old Man's relative, it's the only mercy you get." Adam said coldly, pushing through the stunned crowd back to the guild hall, Laxus was fuming in anger, "Laxus, get your wounds healed and blow off some steam, come back when you're calm." Makarov ordered, Laxus growled but nodded nonetheless, he watched as the dragon slayer walked down the hill, lighting up a cigarette along the way, "What is with that guy?"

Fdohcdhcuihsduochduihcuisduivgdsvudgvuigfuivudfbvguisgvvud

TA DA, here's another chapter for you, happy? I wanted him to fight Laxus since he's insane and wanted a fight anyway… meh

The Color of Blood grows deeper….

Me: He didn't come back, where is that guy?


	3. Bloody Moon

Chapter Three:

Bloody Moon

"Talk" _'Think'_ **"Dragon/Demon talk" 'Dragon/Demon think'** ** _"Spells"_**

Adam sat happily in the guild hall, nibbling on a torch flame, his guild mates all sat in a wide birth from him except Natsu, "Still want that fight Adam?" Natsu asked, munching on a flame as well. "No, Laxus was a good enough fight for now, unless you feel like starting one." Adam answered in a calm voice that didn't have its usual insane flare. "I'm waiting on Happy to pick us a job, he's taking forever!" Natsu complained, slurping down a flame, "Mind if I come along? I won't kill anything, promise." Adam smiled, giving Natsu a puppy dog look. "Sure! I don't mind and I'm positive Happy won't either!" Natsu exclaimed, smiling broadly at the Crimson slayer. "Natsu! I found a job!" the slayers faced Happy as he came around to them, "This is perfect! Come on Adam, let's get Lucy to come along!" Natsu shouted, darting out the door. "Wait up!" Adam smiled and ran out after them, the rest of the guild was in shock after seeing the display of civility and nonviolent attitude that Adam had shown.

"I never thought such a deadly and violent person could be civil." Erza said, gaining nods from those who knew exactly who Adam was, the others who didn't know him were confused. "Who exactly is that guy?" Gray wondered, others nodding and asking the same question. "He used to be one of the deadliest mercenaries on the planet, he would kill anything and anyone without a second though for just a couple of Jewels, anyone who ever double crossed him is dead and anyone who he faced… is dead." Makarov explained, still looking out the door the two slayers left from. "How could one person be so… gone?" Levy asked, slightly horrified about the truth, "Some say that the dragon who trained him was one who hated all life and passed this hatred unto his impressionable student." Makarov said, "But, he seems so nice." Romeo said out of the blue. "He's quite the nice man, especially if you're nice to him, he is a nice person no matter what, he even shows mercy, but his problem solving skills are just in the wrong place and he cannot realize it." Makarov explained again, "Can we help him at all?" Levy asked, "Possibly… he might listen to the one he likes the most…"

Adam sat quietly outside Lucy's apartment, watching ripples on the river as he pulled out a box of cigarettes and lighting one with a red flame from his finger, "I wonder what's taking them forever?" he wondered to himself, "I'M NOT GOING!" *WHACK* Natsu landed in a heap next to Adam, "Seems as though your negotiations did not go well." He joked, watching the Fire Dragon Slayer pick up his bag, "Yeah, come on guys…" Natsu sighed sadly, Happy floated down to them as the trio got up and started walking, "Wait, Natsu!" they turned and saw Lucy with a packed bag, "I'm coming with you…" she stopped moving when her eyes landed on Adam. "That's great! Come on! We'll be late for our train." Adam smiled and started walking ahead, "Wha…? Natsu, why is he here?" Lucy whispered, "He's coming with! You saw how strong he is! We'll be fine!" Natsu started dragging Lucy along. "Wait! You're sure we can trust hi- EEEP!" Lucy shrieked a little when Adam gave her a grave and dark look, "I'm ok if you're scared of what I can do… just don't be scared of me." he said with sadness before continuing onward, "Gosh he's scary…" Lucy breathed, "Don't judge him right away, I'm sure all the bad stuff he did really wasn't his fault." Natsu said, smiling at the retreating slayer.

When the party arrived at Hargeon, Adam drug Natsu off the train, heading for the docks with a cautious Lucy and a regular Happy in tow. "Alright, wake up Natsu, I need to know where we're going." Adam lightly shook Natsu, "Lucy has the flyer…" he groaned, pointing at Lucy, "Oh, may I?" Adam dropped Natsu and held his hand out towards Lucy, "Yeah, sure." Lucy handed him the flyer, "Thanks… wait a second…" he leaned toward her. "What is it?" Lucy asked, unnerved by the Crimson slayer, "You have really big boobs…" Adam said suddenly, "Perv!" Lucy covered her chest and backed up with a blush, "What's wrong? Are they private? It doesn't seem like it with the way you seem to flaunt them, are they for show? I've never really looked at them before." He said, giving Lucy a questioning look, "I mean, yeah! They are private! Don't stare at them, it's creepy!" Lucy shouted, "What's going on?" Natsu asked as he stood up wobbly, "I'm trying to figure out what's up with boobs." Adam explained, pointing at Lucy's large chest. "Oh, I can't figure it out either, it's a confusing thing." Natsu stated, also looking quite questioningly at Lucy, "Whenever Lushi holds me against those things, they feel soft and squishy." Happy threw in, munching on a fish, "Really? Is that true? That sounds fun." Adam grinned, turning his attention back to Lucy. "Hell no! Neither of you are touching my breasts!" Lucy yelled, gaining odd looks from passerby, "Wait a second, boobs are breasts?" Adam questioned, "Yes!" she shouted again, "Huh, I didn't think breasts were on human chests like that, I know now!" Adam smiled, "I've figured out the mystery! Boobs is just another word for breasts! That's weird." He scratched his head a bit before turning away, "Well, since I've figured out that mystery, let's go to our mission!" Adam exclaimed, he read the flyer quickly before sticking it in his bag that was slung over his shoulder, "Onward! We need a seafaring vessel!" Natsu groaned in annoyance before running to catch up with the Crimson slayer who had run off after shouting, Lucy blinked a few times before following them, "Wait up you two!"

The team tried several different boats to ride on, none of them would take them to the cursed Galuna Island, Adam held back from chopping up the fishermen who rudely denied them from using the boat. "Ugh, we can't find a single boat to take us!" Lucy groaned, "I'll swim with you!" Natsu exclaimed, grinning stupidly, "No!" she smacked him over the head, "Quit fighting, we'll get a boat, even if I have to force them to take us." Adam said dangerously, a red hue coming from him. The two shivered at the psychotic tone he used, "Found you!" a voice called, "GAH!" Natsu and Lucy jumped when Gray appeared behind them, "Gray, what do you want!?" Natsu shouted, locking horns with the ice mage. "I'm here to take you back to Fairy Tail for breaking the rules! You took an S-Class quest that you weren't given permission to do!" Gray shouted back, "You're welcome to try but, I want the reward these people are offering." Adam spoke, alerting the ice mage to his presence, "Oh shit…" Gray remembered what Makarov said about Adam. The ice maker was faced with a serious dilemma, he could not just force Adam to leave, nor could he go with them, _'Stuck between a rock and a hard place…'_ "Stuck on what to do? Don't be, I'm going, you can take the other two back though if that is what the Master wants." Adam seemed to read Gray's thoughts, "I'm going to lift the curse on Galuna whether you want to or not." The man who sat in the boat before them looked up at Adam, he had rejected them once before, but this time, "You're here to lift the curse? Are you wizards?" he asked, "Yes, we're from Fairy Tail." Adam answered "Get in then." The boatman ordered, jerking a thumb to his boat, *WHACK* Natsu had taken the opportunity of the distraction to knock Gray out with a haymaker and sling him over his shoulder, "That's better! Let's go!"

The boatman identified himself as Bobo, having been a villager on the island before he escaped, his arm was mangled by the curse, it looked like a demon arm, "Hmm…" Adam had started thinking about what could have messed up Bobo's arm when the man disappeared before his eyes. "Tidal wave!" Lucy screeched, pointing at the massive wave that stood in their path, Adam got up, drew his sword and stood at the front of the boat, **_"Dragon Blade Arts, Shattering Cleaver!"_** he slashed downward at the wave, splitting it in half with the massive shockwave from his blade. Lucy blinked again, looking at the wave as it flowed around them calmly, "There, problem solved." Adam sheathed his sword and sat back down next to the tied up Gray, "Uhh, not really!" Gray shouted, it was too late when Adam turned and saw the massive wave behind them, "Well shit."

 **Galuna Island:**

It was about midday when Adam opened his eyes to see white, hot sand spread around him, along with splinters of the boat and the unconscious bodies of his companions, he sat up and cracked a few bones, "Damn, lucky we ended up here, I thought we were gonna die at least." He mumbled, getting up and dusting a bucket of sand off of himself, "Ughhh…" Lucy and Natsu started to come to near-by, Gray was already standing by the wreckage of the boat, trying to tug Happy out of the sand. "Are you guys alright?" Adam asked, pulling Lucy up by her hand, "Yes, I am, Natsu seems a little groggy though." she answered, looking down at Natsu, "Stop spinning…" he groaned, his eyes all goofed up, "Hey, Natsu, wake up dumbass!" Adam booted him in the behind, making the slayer jump up awake. "I'm awake!" Natsu yelled, "Good, we need to find that village on the island, our boat's wrecked and we have a mission to do, let's get going, the sun dried anything that got washed up here so our stuff should be fine." Adam ordered them around stiffly, not letting a second go to waste. "We're ready…" Lucy groaned after collecting stuff all over the beach, "Good, now move your asses, it's already noon and I'm fucking hungry." Adam ordered, shoving them onto a jungle path, he was far enough ahead of them so that he couldn't hear what they were saying, "You know who this guy reminds me of?" Gray asked, "Who?" Lucy wondered, Gray, Natsu, and Happy all gave her grave looks, "Erza."

After a few hours of walking, Adam seemed to stop for a moment, he sniffed the air before continuing on, "No, there's no way…" he stopped again, picked up the same scent and bolted off in a different direction, leaving Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy by themselves, "What the hell? Why did he run off without us like that!?" Gray shouted angrily towards the direction Adam ran. "He must have found something interesting but, I can't follow his scent. His scent burns away, leaving a carbon and sulfur smell that disperses." Natsu explained, sniffing the air, "And the jungle is too thick for me to see anything from above!" Happy called before floating back down to them. "So, we're stuck in a jungle without our psychotic powerhouse of a Dragon Slayer who is utterly unpredictable and now probably lost in said jungle?" Lucy asked rhetorically, drooping in depression, "Just freaking great."

Adam sprinted through the jungle, following a faint scent that was growing stronger, _'There's no way she's here, why would someone from the council be here?'_ he thought, slowing down when he neared a massive temple, it was guarded by robed cultist looking people. _'What the fuck? I hope those idiots don't try to stop me, I don't know if I can stay sane much longer…'_ Adam slowly walked out into the clearing, the four guards drew blades, surrounding the Dragon Slayer, "Halt, what business do you have here?" one asked, getting uncomfortably close. "If you want to live, move." Adam warned, "Humph, we are not scared of you…" the cultist slowly stopped talking as killer intent poured from Adam, "I said, MOVE!" he kicked the cultist in the face and drew his obsidian sword, "You've done it now!" another cultist charged him, "Done what? This?" Adam grinned maliciously, deflecting the cultist's swing and slashing their chest open, "AHHHGGGRRH!" he fell to the ground in a pool of blood. "Your turn!" Adam's sword glowed as he swung it at one of the other cultists, **_"Crimson Blade!"_** the red wave of energy blew up in the cultist's face, sending them into a tree, the last cultist lost his nerve and tried to run, "Going somewhere!?" Adam screamed psychotically, vanishing in flames and appearing before the cultist, slashing his legs off at the knee, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The cultist screamed in pure agony, holding the stubs of his legs, Adam grinned insanely and whipped the blood off of his blade before sheathing it, "I technically didn't kill them if they don't survive their wounds! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed madly, waltzing right into the temple, leaving his work behind him.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy had just settled down in the village that they found, the village chief explained everything to them, even an insane plan to destroy the moon, before they entered their residence for the night, they heard bloodcurdling screams of pure pain and terror from across the island, along with an insane, bone-chilling laugh that slowly faded away. "Uhh, I hope that wasn't what I think it is…" Lucy said shakily, "Sadly, I think it is." Gray stated, an unusual shiver going down his spine, Natsu was glaring slightly in that direction, "There was no one to stop him, he needs someone to control the killing intent inside him." The Dragon Slayer said, surprising his teammates with his insight, "Wow, you're…" Gray trailed off, "Right? I'm not stupid Gray." Natsu snapped, "Yeah right." "You want a fight!?" "Bring it on!" the two got into it, making the night even more annoying.

Adam looked around the temple, surveying the area, he drew his sword and tapped the floor, it cracked, "It's hollow under this." Adam deduced, he grinned and stomped his foot, shattering the ground and falling though the floor. He landed with a thundering crack, the ground heated from his fall 'suppression' which was blasting fire out of his feet before landing. "Now then, what's down in this chilly cavern?" Adam wondered aloud, following the twisting tunnel to a massive cavern that housed a frozen demon, a purple light shining down on it from the ceiling, "Now that does not look good." Adam commented dryly, his sensitive ear picked up voices down the cavern, the Slayer vanished in crimson flames. "The sounds were coming from here guys!" a dog man exclaimed, pointing all around, "Are you sure Toby?" a man with large eyebrows asked, "Yes!" Toby exclaimed again, "Maybe they were the sounds… of love!" a pink pig tailed girl cried, her eyes sparkling, "Well, it seems there's no one here." The eyebrows concluded, "No wait! See the red up there?" Toby pointed out a small flicker of red that vanished behind a rock. "I'll look at it, stay here." Eyebrows said, walking towards the rock, "Be careful Yuka!" Toby called, Yuka waved him off, keeping a hand ready to attack, he saw another flash of red, following the movement he blasted a rock apart. "You can run but you can't hide, come out will you?" Yuka called, he froze at the sharp blade that pressed against his neck, "I believe the question is, can you run?" Adam asked with a sharp grin, bloodlust coming off him in waves, "Yuka!" Toby cried, taking a few steps, "Come any closer and he's a dead man." The Dragon Slayer threatened, his obsidian blade drawing some blood, he turned them to face Yuka's comrades, "You won't win this battle!" Yuka yelled, trying to keep his composure, "Really? Do you know who I am?" Adam asked, his bloodthirsty grin unnerving the other two, "No…" Yuka answered unsteadily. "I'm Adam Phoenix, Red Death, the Crimson Killer, Jabberwock the Crazy Dragon, the Crimson Dragon Slayer. I've been tagged as the third strongest Dragon Slayer in the world, right under the Solar Swordsman and above BlackHawk amongst the Four Legendary Dragon Slayers." Adam explained, grinning wickedly, "Wait… doesn't that mean…" Yuka started, "Yes, it means I can easily decimate all three of you!" Adam cackled, his blade drawing more blood. "You can try!" Adam dodged to the left, letting a stone fist crash into the ground, "Yeah Sherry!" Toby cheered as the golem riding Sherry swung at Adam again, he jumped above it, landing on the golem's shoulder and slashing its arm off, "Hahaha!" the other fist knocked him off, Adam landed as his blade started to glow. "You are pissing me off." Adam growled, his blade glowing in a pure red outline, Sherry swung again for him, but he blocked it with his free arm, "I won't kill you, but if you die from your wounds… who can say I did?" he slashed the golem in half, it melted in a red hot blaze, Sherry was slightly burned as she ran away from the flaming rock. "My fire burns through anything and everything, including magic." Adam explained, he grinned as he shot a fireball into the whole cavern, coating it in flames but avoiding the beast that was near the center, _'The moon drip spell stopped, they must have noticed the commotion and are sending reinforcements, my flames will cover my escape.'_ He vanished in flames as purple robed people flooded the cavern, led by an armored man, "What happened here!?" the armored man shouted, "Cold Emperor! We found the-the…" Yuka could not speak, "Stop stuttering!" the Cold Emperor yelled at him, "Red Death Jabberwock." Yuka breathed _,_ the Cold Emperor froze, pun intended, "The Crimson Dragon Slayer?" he asked, "Yes! He said his name was-" "I know his name!" the Cold Emperor cut Yuka off, "Adam Phoenix… he will be quite the opponent."

Adam found a comfortable spot in the forest, _'Sadly, I didn't find Ulu… I could have sworn that hologram would have prevented her scent from coming through but, wait, what if she wasn't a hologram and she is here?'_ he thought, as if his thoughts were read, the scent he was following came from the wind, he shot up, bolting through the jungle and bursting into a clearing, there in the center, stood the beautiful, voluptuous Ultear. "Ulu!" Adam cheered, Ultear turned and caught the excited Dragon Slayer in her arms, "Adam, I thought I felt your presence!" she smiled, holding the Slayer close to her, "Ulu, why are you here?" Adam asked, his voice slightly childish, "I'm investigating the island, what about you? Hmm my silly dragon?" Ultear asked, rubbing Adam's head. "I'm here with my guild on a mission, but I don't think they were approved for it… I don't care, I'm strong enough to be here alone." Adam explained, nuzzling his face into her bosom, "That you are. I'm surprised you are so comfortable with me." Ultear said, giggling as Adam nuzzled into her, "You're nice, and soft… you smell nice and you haven't yelled at me or threatened me." He smiled at her, taking a whiff of her sweet scent, "Aw, aren't you sweet, I can't believe you're such a volatile killer!" Ultear giggled, snuggling him close, "Neither can I…" Adam sighed sadly, "I can't even understand myself…" he sniffled, "Aw! Don't cry, you poor thing!" Ultear held him tightly, Adam didn't move or even start crying, he actually yawned. "Ulu…" Adam started, "Yes sweetheart?" Ultear looked at his tired face, "Can you stay tonight?" the Slayer asked, "You mean sleep with you?" Ultear questioned, Adam nodded, "Um… sure, you just want me to snuggle with you, right?" she asked, again he nodded, "Yes, let's go find a nice place to sleep, the others in the temple wouldn't like to see you." She led him to a nice clear area under the trees, Ultear was surprised to see Adam **_ReQuip_** an entire bed and canopy to sleep under, "I came prepared." Adam said simply, jumping onto the bed, Ultear followed in a less enthusiastic method, once she was on the bed, Adam snuggled into her, his arms around her waist and his face buried near her cleavage. The Dragon Slayer was asleep as soon as Ultear was comfortable, leaving her with a blush and an awkward feeling, _'It's sad, I'm going to break this innocent guy's heart when I reveal who I really am…'_

Iwjefpomdknfegotbuh0rjewoqfdnksobt8h0w9qr-jwod[snkadvsboegwipqndakv;x knsdfewedc

BADAM KUSH! There! Poor Adam, to think he's a psychotic murderer, weird right? Who's going to restore his mind and help him see who he really is? Who….?

The Color of Blood grows deeper…..

So that guy gets a hot chick to get into the same bed as him with a simple question and I got jack shit!

Me: Zeke, there's a reason women don't trust getting into the same bed as you.

Zeke: And what would that be?!

Me: You're a pervert. First chance you'd get you'll grope them.

Zeke: Ur and Hailey have slept in my bed!

Me: You were also half asleep.

Zeke: Shut it!

Me: I could if I want but I won't. I can make you shut it.

Zeke: You wouldn't dare….

Me: Oh, you bet your ass I would.

Zeke: *Tears ass cheeks off* WELL HERE WE G-

Me: Dumbass.


	4. Red River Flows

Chapter Four

Red River Flows

"Talk" _'Think'_ **"Dragon/demon speech" 'dragon demon thoughts'** ** _"Spells"_**

Adam awoke to loud noises coming from the temple, he got up and put his stuff away before walking towards the temple. "Ahhh, why is there destruction and I'm not there?" he asked with a yawn, after a quick stretch he vanished in flames.

Adam appeared inside a tilted temple, "Did Natsu do this?" he wondered, a loud roar was his answer as flames shot up from the floor, "That's a yes." Adam looked up through the hole Natsu's fire created and saw the Cold Emperor, "Hey there Lyon, long time no ass kicking." He grinned, Lyon saw him and nearly screamed, "Shit! It's the psycho!" Lyon yelled, Adam and Natsu shot up into the ice covered room they were in, "Adam? When did you get here?" Natsu asked, "About the same tie you got done destroying this place." Adam answered, drawing his sword and pointing it at Lyon. "Need a hand sir?" a short masked man behind Lyon asked, "Yes Zalty, take care of Red Death over there, I'll handle pinkie." Lyon said, charging a spell in his hands, "You got it!" Zalty exclaimed, a turquoise orb flying at Adam's head, "Why?" Adam asked with shock before the orb connected with his face, sending him flying through the ice and temple wall until landing outside…

Adam got up with a deep growl, closing his eyes slowly, "Damn it Ulu… I thought we could be friends…" he snarled, bursting into a massive pillar of flames, "Now I have to **KILL YOU!"** he screamed, the flames receded into him and coated him in an ominous suit of flames that were eerily calm, a few flicks and licks of flames broke off here and there, most of the flames stayed on him. **_"Crimson Drive."_** Adam said slowly, his voice echoing, he opened his eyes and they were a solid black with a red slit in the center, he picked up his dropped sword and that too became coated in flames as he sheathed it. "What the hell!?" someone shouted behind him, Adam turned around to see Gray standing there with a horrified look on his face, "Only part of my power Gray… usually a First Gen Dragon Slayer like me wouldn't be able to use this mode but, our extreme power results in the death of our dragon teacher… making it possible to push this power to the limits." Adam explained, "What?" Gray asked, "Never mind." Adam turned towards the temple and shot towards it at amazing speed, crashing through the walls.

Zalty looked around with concern as roars of rage and sounds of destruction resounded off the walls of the temple as he ran along, an enraged Natsu not too far behind, "GET BACK HERE!" Natsu shouted, throwing a fireball at Zalty, "Hehehehe! You'll have to catch me Natsu!" Zalty taunted, leading the Dragon Slayer into the underground tunnels. When they reached the cavern with the ice encased demon inside of it, the ceiling exploded and a red fire covered figure landed in front of them, "Found you." Adam smiled, his white teeth gleaming in his firelight, "Oh no…" Zalty muttered, stepping backwards. He bumped into Natsu who grabbed a hold of his collar, "Here you go Adam." Natsu grinned, tossing Zalty like a ball into the air, "Perfect. **_Crimson Dragon's Secret Art, Red Tempest: Shredding Flame Storm!"_** Adam threw his arms forward in a spiral motion and released a massive vortex of flames that tore into Zalty and sent him flying out the cave, melting a hole through the roof. Adam sighed as his **_Crimson Drive_** wore off, the flames vanished and left a tired looking Dragon Slayer behind, "You might think that because I'm so powerful I'm not affected by fatigue but, my Dragon Slayer Drive takes more power than you think…" Adam breathed, sitting down on a rock. At the same time the cave started shaking and the ice encasing the demon rapidly melted, "Shit, were we supposed to stop that?" Adam wondered, standing up and drawing his sword, the loud roar of the demon shook the cavern as the last of the ice melted. "Here we go… **_Dragon Blade Arts, Razor Edge Blade!"_** Adam swung his sword horizontally and released a massive shockwave that cut right through the demon's abdomen, **_"Shattering Cleaver!"_** he cut the demon down the middle, **_"Sword Edge!"_** with his last two swings, he cut the demon more and all of the crimson energy blades exploded, sending pieces of the demon everywhere. Slowly but surely the damage to the cave made it crumble and fall apart, "Get everyone out of the temple and get out of here!" Adam shouted, gesturing for Natsu to leave, "What about you!?" Natsu shouted back, "I'll be fine! GO!" Adam yelled, Natsu hesitated before leaving the Crimson Killer to himself as the cavern fell apart around him. "I don't know whose demon I just finished off, or who trapped it in that ice… all I know is that I finally did some good in this world for once… do you hear that you psychotic bastard? You're not in control anymore, I have friends now… not everyone needs to die in this world…" Adam said to himself, a smile on his face and a calm look in his eye that slowly distorted to a psychotic look. "Really!? How about that!? WHY DON'T WE GO KILL THAT BITCH YOU LET GO!?" he shouted, his face grinning insanely, his look went back to normal, "No, I need to know who I really am, you, or me? The real question is, who's going to help me?" the cave completely collapsed.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Lyon, Toby, Yuka, Sherry, and a crowd of purple robed cultists watched as the temple collapsed into the cavern beneath it, "Where's Adam?" Erza wondered, looking around, "He yelled at me to leave, I left him there because it was what he wanted." Natsu explained, a distraught look on his face. "Why? I mean… he's insane, and bloodthirsty but… he was one of us…" Lucy mumbled, completely shocked, "He demolished Deliora and the cavern started collapsing, he didn't leave, what was I going to do?" Natsu asked, "You idiot! Drag him with you if you have to! Master gave me specific orders that I had to watch over him and now look! You've gotten him killed!" Erza yelled, hitting Natsu upside the head. "Who got killed?" a voice asked, shocking everyone, Erza turned around and saw Adam standing a few yards away, unhurt and completely fine, "Because I managed not to kill anyone today… I think…" he muttered the last part to himself, scratching the side of his head. "Adam… how are you…?" Erza wondered, "Alive? If you forgot, I can teleport with my flames." Adam answered, making everyone sweat drop, "Oh… that makes sense…" Erza sighed, she then smiled at him, "I'm just glad you're okay." She was not prepared for what Adam did next. "Really!? Aw! I knew Red was my friend!" Adam cheered, running over and picking Erza up in a bone crushing hug, "What!? Hey! Put me down!" Erza yelled, her face turning slightly red, "Nope!" Adam exclaimed, tossing her over his shoulder. "Come on guys, we got to tell those villagers the job is done!" he started off towards the village with Erza struggling to get off of his shoulder, "Damn it Adam! Put me down!" she shouted, pounding on his back, "You're not struggling very hard." Adam pointed out, bringing her back down into a bridal hold, "See? Now you're not even- huh? Why's you face so red?" he wondered, getting way to close to Erza's face. "Put me down…" Erza squeaked, her face as red as her hair, "Aw crap! She ain't breathing right! MOUTH TO MOUTH!" Adam shouted, "Wait, wait NOOO-murrffff!" Erza was cut off when Adam's lips connected with hers and he breathed into her, after a few moments he pulled away and looked at her, "You okay now?" he asked, "…..ADAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!" "Uh-oh."

Adam muttered curses to himself as he sat on a pirate ship, his back against the railing, Erza had commandeered it for her own use, Adam held the large bump on his head that Erza had put there, "I don't know what I did wrong, I only tried to help…" he muttered, pouting at the floor. "You really aren't right in the head, are you?" Gray asked with a sigh, "Well if you've been too stupid to notice, I'm psychotic, it can't be helped, Komion said he found me that way, I was a small child with a psychotic look in my eye, killing small animals for fun… I don't remember well." Adam said, taking a thinking pose. "Who's Komion?" Gray asked, "Hmm? Oh, he was the Crimson Dragon, the one who gave me this power, he's dead now." Adam answered, "Why, did he get killed?" Gray prodded further, "Yep, I killed him." Adam answered bluntly, "Wha… wha-w-why!?" Gray exclaimed, shocked by the answer. "He was an asshole. Only wanted me to kill everyone in sight, I was going to kill everyone in the town I lived near until a little red haired girl said she liked my red fire." Adam explained, "Where did you live?" Erza cut in, also listening to Adam's explanation. "Oh, uh, some town called Rosemary or, Rossberry… I think it was the first one." Adam said, standing up, "After that I hesitated as several people gathered around the flaming kid, a kid my age roasted a marshmallow on me and his sister laughed, soon enough I was a damn bon fire for the town and everyone was having a merry time with me. I was confused as to why they weren't afraid of my power, that's when I went back to Komion and murdered his sorry ass." Adam explained, turning around and leaning on the railing. "Oh… I remember that…" Erza mumbled, Adam caught what she said, "You remember that? Where were you- oh…" Adam realized the answer to his own question, "It was YOU who liked my fire!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Erza, "What? No, I wasn't the only girl with red hair…" she scoffed, "I saw everyone that lived there, you were like a candle in a pitch black room." Adam said, making Erza falter. "You're right… I was…" Erza sighed, "I know I was right, but… one person liking my flames didn't stop me from killing the people I didn't like…" Adam muttered, "Anyone that spoke unkindly of me called to the killer within... I can't stop it… every time… I try to let them live but… death brings some form of satisfaction… I don't… I don't know what to do…" he mumbled, sliding back down to the floor and sitting there. "Adam…" Erza called, he looked up and saw her kneeling next to him, "We can help, killing isn't an answer, it's a way to stop the pain isn't it?" Erza asked, "…No one had ever said they liked anything about me until that day… Komion said anyone who belittled me didn't deserve to live… that's why I kill." Adam explained, leaning into Erza and hugging her. "Adam… we'll help… I can help…" Erza mumbled, holding Adam's head gently, the moment was more than interrupted when Natsu hurled his lunch off the side of the boat quite loudly, "Natsu…" Lucy sighed, "I can't help it…" Natsu mumbled, holding his stomach. Adam untangled himself from Erza and walked over to Natsu, "Here, you can eat this flame, your body would normally reject the Flames of Wrath but this one is pure, I cleansed it." Adam explained, handing Natsu a pink flame. "Ugh… thanks…" Natsu muttered, taking the flame and gulping it down, "Whoa… that's… awesome…" he said after a few seconds, visibly perking up and moving less sluggishly, "It's a Flame of… well, Love. Odd right? It's what happens when I force my crimson fire to take a different form, instead of just conjuring a flame, I think about things I love… and the flames reflect that." Adam explained, leaning on the railing of the boat. "How long will this last?" Natsu asked, "Till we get off the boat." Adam answered, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, "Yeah!" Natsu yelled, running around the boat excitedly, "You just had to help him…" Gray sighed, "Yes, I know how much he bothers you and I find it entertaining, I said I can't control my killing, not my sadistic humor or insane actions." Adam grinned, watching Gray glare at Natsu. Erza smiled at looked at Adam, he cracked an eyelid open, "Something on your mind?" he asked, "No, just happy." Erza responded, making Adam grin, "Good, so am I…"

 _Two Days Later…_

"Not happy!" Adam exclaimed, sliding behind a tree and taking cover from a hail of gunfire, "Come out, come out wherever you are!" an insane voice exclaimed, the sound of a gun being reloaded was heard, **_"Crimson Blade!"_** Adam slashed a blade at the person as he jumped out from hiding. "HA! What kind of attack is- UUUGGGHHKUL!" the voice stopped when the blade connected with them and almost cut them completely in half, "Dammit! I killed him! And Erza made me promise too…" Adam said sadly.

 _Flashback_

"Adam…" Erza's voice called as Adam tried leaving the guild hall late at night, "Yeah Red?" Adam asked with a grin, "Um… can you promise me something before you leave for that job?" Erza asked, walking out of the guild hall into the cold night, she shivered a little but tried to hide it. "Dummy… it's cold out here." Adam shook his head before bursting into pink flames, he grabbed Erza and hugged her close, encasing both of them in fire, "What? Adam!? Why am I not…?" Erza trailed off, "Burning alive? Well, you make me happy, so I can turn my flames into the Love Flames…" Adam whispered, smiling broadly at her. "Oh…" Erza blushed, slowly melting into his embrace, "So what did you want me to promise?" Adam asked, placing his nose atop her head, "Uh-Uh… I… I want you to promise not to kill anyone." Erza blurted out through her flustering, "Not kill anyone…? I think I can do that…" Adam mumbled, inhaling and sniffing her head. "I don't think the nickname Red suits you… what about, Rose?" Adam asked, pulling back to look at Erza's flustered and blushing face, "Uh… um… I… like it…" she mumbled, "Hey Rose, your face is red again…" Adam said, "Don't you dare…" Erza growled, it was a lost threat because he only chuckled at her. "I was trying to help… you didn't seem to outright kill me when I did it though…" Adam said, "I was taken off guard!" Erza yelled suddenly, "Whoa, I know that! Jeez Rose…" Adam sighed, "Sorry… well, can you promise me that Adam?" Erza asked, regaining some of her composure. "Huh? Oh, yes, I promise not to kill anyone on my job Rose." Adam smiled before kissing her forehead, making Erza turn as red as his coat, "Hey, you're really red now… was it from my promise gesture?" Adam wondered, examining her face, "What!? NO! Just go! BYE!" Erza suddenly shoved him away and ran back inside the guild, Adam's flames died away as he grinned, "Silly Rose…"

 _Flashback End_

Adam drooped in sadness until he heard a slight chuckle from his downed opponent, "Hehehe… you think I die that easily…? If you didn't know, I'm immortal…" the man started laughing, sounding more and more insane by the second, Adam gripped his katana and readied himself as his enemy stood up. He watched his foe's broken and charred flesh repair itself along with the black lava cracked suit he wore, "I'm Deathtrap, insane, immortal, and a pervert." Deathtrap grinned madly after his laughing fit. His singular red eye bore into Adam's sharp greens, his white hair flowed freely across his head, a high-tech eye patch was on his left eye and he had two short katanas like Adam's in a cross sheath on his back, he drew them and stood in a wide stance. "Deathtrap… that rings an old bell… I remember BlackHawk talking about you…" Adam recalled, his blade glowing red, "I guess that means I can unleash quite a bit on you…" he grinned madly, taking his coat off ant tossing it to the side, "I guess I won't have to easy on you then… Red Death…" Deathtrap grinned, the air around him growing hotter than the air around Adam, "Now then… LET'S DANCE BITCH!"

Rwifohdslbodsljbxfnoweip;ojsamdzcoiwldshkxnfmciweldskhxfnmpcoew;ls

Ohohohohohoho….. HAHA! I left you hanging! I apologize for the slow upload rate, I took way too much time to myself and played way too much Skyrim… thanks for being cool guys, I really appreciate it.

The Color of Blood grows deeper…

Me: Zeke's in this chapter, he's occupied in a frozen state until I write the next chapter and release him.


	5. Wrath and Insanity

Chapter Five

Wrath and Insanity

Adam smiled as he lit ablaze, Deathtrap charged him with unforeseen speed, catching Adam off guard and forcing him to parry Deathtrap's left swing and get stuck in a blade lock with his other one, "Heh, you're good!" Deathtrap exclaimed, trying to stab Adam with his free blade. "Don't underestimate me!" Adam shouted, breaking the lock and kicking Deathtrap away, _**"Dragon Blade Arts, Barrage of Blades!"**_ Adam yelled, unleashing energy blades into Deathtrap as he landed, stabbing him multiple times. "AHHH, FUCK!" Deathtrap screamed, the blades vanished, leaving him filled with holes, "Hehe… that tickled…" he chuckled, standing up as his wounds healed, _'His wounds are healing slower than before... my flames must have some effect on his regenerative abilities.'_ Adam deduced in his thoughts. "So you noticed…" Deathtrap started, letting off more heat, "Your magic is similar to _**Rage Magic,**_ a type of magic that makes up my regeneration. This ought to be fun now." Deathtrap said with a crazy smile. "Then let's fight with our fists." Adam suggested, sheathing his sword, "Oh? Alright, seems you have the right idea, you wore the brown pants!" Deathtrap exclaimed, sheathing his swords, "Seems you don't know when to shut up. Let me fix that." Adam growled, bursting into flames, "Try me bitch!" Deathtrap said with a funny voice. Adam growled and launched forward, _**"Crimson Dragon's Fist!"**_ he yelled, throwing a punch at Deathtrap, he ducked and kneed Adam in the stomach, dropping that leg and spinning around to kick Adam in the face with his heel while the Crimson Slayer was still stunned. Adam yelled as he slammed into a tree, "Hehehehehe!" Deathtrap laughed, "What the fuck was that?" Adam asked with a groan as he pulled himself from the tree, "My martial art!" Zeke exclaimed, bouncing in place on the balls of his feet. _'Seems he's a better martial artist than swordsman…'_ Adam thought, drawing his sword again, _**"Crimson Blade!"**_ he shouted, letting off the shockwave of flames, Deathtrap jumped over it and drew his swords. "Did you realize how outclassed you are without that sword?" Deathtrap asked, dropping low and charging Adam, "Yes, but only one has ever bested me in a sword fight, and he's the one out to kill me." Adam said, gripping his sword in both hands. _**"Dragon Blade Arts…"**_ Adam started as Deathtrap launched above him and brought his swords down in a large cleaving slash, _**"Rise of the Dragon!"**_ Adam shouted, he swung upwards, unleashing a massive slash of flames that morphed into a dragon head, roaring and catching Deathtrap in midair, slamming its jaws down on his body and crushing him in fire. "AHHHGGGHH! YOU FUCKER!" Deathtrap screamed, he hit the ground with a thud, something else cracking and breaking, Adam wasted no time and launched forward, pinning Deathtrap with his sword by stabbing him through the chest. _**"Dragon Blade Arts, Spires of Blood!"**_ Adam shouted, twisting spikes of energy burst from the ground, stabbing Deathtrap in multiple places and slashing him, Deathtrap screamed as the flaming spikes vanished, leaving seared wounds that were slowly closing. _**"Crimson Dragon's Roar!"**_ Adam shouted, blasting Deathtrap with a pointblank roar, burning the man's head off, leaving behind the eye patch. Adam sighed as he pulled his blade loose, before he could leave though, Deathtrap grabbed his leg, "Where do you think you're going?" Deathtrap asked as his head regenerated. "Let go of me." Adam growled, slashing Deathtrap's arm off, "Owie! You meanie!" Deathtrap whined, "Why did you attack me on my mission?" Adam asked, putting his coat back on and sheathing his sword. "You've got quite the bounty on your head over in you know where, I was looking to claim it." Deathtrap explained, "Well too bad. I'm going home, don't you dare follow me." Adam growled, glaring at Deathtrap as he started walking away, "Hey Adam!" Deathtrap called, "What is it?" Adam responded, lighting a cigarette. "I'm Zeke Hellvent, the Magma Dragon Slayer." Zeke called, making Adam stop in place, "If you're going to ask me where your Dragon is, then forget it." Adam said coldly, continuing forward as he stuck his hands in his pockets, "Why?" Zeke called, crawling after Adam. "I killed my Dragon." Adam said, Zeke was slightly shocked as he stopped crawling, letting Adam leave, "Who would do such a thing?" he wondered, watching the red wearing man disappear into the evening…

 _That Night in Magnolia…_

"Something doesn't feel right…" Adam mumbled as he walked into Magnolia, making his way through the streets, he suddenly drew his sword and blocked a knife that was thrown at him, "Come out!" he yelled, his sword glowing red. "Hehe, you're a tough one!" a gruff voice said from the shadows, beady red eyes watched Adam closely, "Who are you?" Adam asked, "You're not gonna remember after this!" the voice shouted, Adam blocked an iron rod that shot out from the shadow, stabbing his sword into the end of it and searing through the metal. "Damn you!" the voice yelled, retracting the pole off of Adam's sword, "Black Steel Gajeel, I thought I recognized that metal." Adam said, kicking the knife on the ground, "Hehe, I guess you can go free, I wish I could see your face when you find the little surprise I left for you but, I have to go!" Gajeel chuckled, vanishing in the dark. "Surprise?" Adam wondered, he lit his sword on fire and used it like a torch as he walked along, following Gajeel's scent into the park, he approached the tree in the center and nearly dropped his sword at what he saw. "That bastard… I don't even know these three but… they were friendly…"

 _Flashback…_

Adam looked over the job board as it started getting dark, "Hi, you're name's Adam right?" a girl next to him asked, Adam looked and saw a small girl with short blue hair and glasses, "Who are you?" Adam asked, leaning in close, "You're boobs aren't as big as Lucy or Erza." He pointed out, "What!?" the girl exclaimed, covering her chest, "I'm Levy…" Levy muttered, "Oh, nice to meet you Levy. You seem pretty nice." Adam said, turning back towards the board, "Oh, thank you." Levy said with a smile, joining him by the board. "Do you know what job I should take?" Adam asked, "Well, for someone with power such as yours, you should go with something a bit tougher." Levy explained, reaching for something near the top, but she just couldn't quite reach it, the extremely tall Adam picked it off the board without a problem. "This one?" Adam wondered, looking over the job, "Yes, sounds good right!?" Levy asked, giving Adam a smile, "Looks pretty good to us!" two guys exclaimed behind Levy, "Oh, this is my team, Jet and Droy, guys this is Adam!" Levy exclaimed, gesturing to Adam. "You mean," "The crazy guy!?" Jet started, his sentence finished by Droy, "I am clinically insane, yes." Adam stated, "He's actually pretty nice." Levy said, "Well, thanks Levy. See you soon." Adam said with a wave as he went to approve his job and started leaving the guild, Erza followed him out…

 _Flashback End…_

Adam boiled the dew sitting on the grass as he jumped onto the tree, slamming his sword into the braces that held Levy, Jet and Droy to the tree, catching each of them and laying them on the ground, _'He's going to pay dearly for this…'_ Adam thought, applying first aid to them as the sun started to come up behind him. _"Yes… that's it… enjoy the wrath your flames bring you… go and kill that weakling… he thinks he can beat you…"_ a little voice in the back of Adam's mind spoke, _'N-No… I promised Rose I wouldn't kill anyone…'_ Adam responded, starting to shake as he sat back on the grass. _"Only for when you were on the job… she didn't say anything about afterwards…"_ the voice said, Adam grabbed the sides of his head, _'No… Erza doesn't want me to kill anymore…'_ he thought, _"So? Why listen to her?"_ the voice asked. _'Erza likes me… she's nice… I don't want to hurt her…'_ Adam responded, vibrating in place, he looked down at his sword that laid next to him, _"Look at this… he needs to DIE!"_ the voice screamed, Adam slowly reached for his sword. _'I… I-I promised… I…'_ Adam was about to grab his sword when a voice behind him stopped him, "Adam? What happened here?" Erza asked with concern running to Adam's side, "Phantom Lord… did this… and… they need to… die…" Adam mumbled slowly, gripping his sword tightly. "Erza, stop him!" Natsu shouted, "Adam, listen to me! No one has to die!" Erza exclaimed, grabbing Adam's shoulders and looking into his eyes, "But… they think they're better…" Adam mumbled, looking up at her, his eyes glazed over with a killer intent. "I know Adam… but you don't have to kill them to show them that you're better than them! Unleash your anger… just don't kill them." Erza said, Adam seemed to calm down, dropping his sword. "I don't have to kill… then… why have I been told I need to kill?" Adam wondered, looking at Erza like he was lost, "I don't know Adam… I don't know… just, please listen to me." Erza begged, resting her head on his chest. "Okay… I won't kill anyone Rose." Adam smiled, putting his nose into Erza's hair, "Adam…" Erza mumbled, looking up at him, "He almost took over again, you were there though." Adam said, hugging Erza close. "Aw…" Lucy gushed, "I think we have all the reasons we need to declare war now." Makarov said as he approached the scene, "Master…" Erza muttered, "Fairy Tail, Phantom has gone too far! This is WAR!" Makarov declared, the entire guild cried and charged off. "Adam, before we go, you have to promise me, you will never kill ANYONE from this point onward, okay?" Erza asked, looking up at Adam as they got up, "I promise Rose." Adam said, kissing her forehead, "Good… now… unleash your rage… give Phantom Lord the hell, the wrath of the Crimson Dragon Slayer that they brought upon themselves." Erza said, handing Adam his sword, it lit ablaze with his fire. "They will feel my wrath." Adam declared, vanishing in flames, Erza sighed and chased after her guild mates, "Please keep your promise Adam…"

 _Phantom Lord Guild Hall…_

Some of the Phantom members laughed to themselves as they belittled Fairy Tail, "What a bunch of chumps!" one laughed as they headed for the door, said door suddenly exploded with a massive sonic boom, rousing the other members into action, "Who dares attack us!?" one of the Phantom members yelled. "FAIRY TAIL!" Adam screamed as he launched through the smoke, _**"CRIMSON DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_ Adam screamed, blasting a vortex of flames across the hall, decimating over half of their forces, the rest of his guild charging in after his flames died down. Adam breathed a bit as he steamed, his face showing his rage, "Feel the Wrath of Crimson Purgatory!" he yelled, bursting into ravaging flames. _**"Crimson Dragon's Secret Art, Red Tempest: Crimson Purgatory!"**_ Adam slammed his hand on the ground and opened a giant magic circle under himself that encompassed everything but his guild mates, from the circle burst forth a mass of his flames, demolishing the entire Phantom Lord guild hall and starting to burn it to the ground. "BURN INTO ASH!" Adam yelled, standing amongst the devastation, Phantom Lord members screamed in fear and pain, somehow Adam managed not to kill anyone, many were just trying to escape the raging Dragon Slayer. "Erza… what did you do?" Makarov asked, gaping at the destruction, "I told him to unleash his rage, to purge his body of anger so that he could find some peace." Erza explained, walking up to Adam in her Flame Empress armor. "Adam, it's okay. You can calm down now." Erza said, putting her hand on Adam's flaming shoulder, the flames there turned pink, "Not yet… I need to face him." Adam told her, narrowing his eyes as Gajeel came out of the smoke and into the circle of fire. "I guess I should've stopped you sooner." Gajeel chuckled, his arm turning into a large blade with spikes that started spinning, "Now have a taste of my _**Iron Dragon's Sword!"**_ Gajeel yelled, jumping into the air and brining a swing down onto Adam. Gajeel laughed as he crashed his sword down onto Adam, forcing Erza to jump away from the blast, "Too slow." Adam said, his sword was stopping Gajeel's chainsaw like sword in its tracks, "What!? That thing's made of stone, not metal!" Gajeel yelled, pushing against Adam's sword. "It's Obsidian, a volcanic glass stronger and sharper than steel. See the runes on the sides?" Adam asked, runes carved into the side of the blade lit up with a red light, eventually outlining the sword in a red hue. "It absorbs my flames and can use them as an extension of itself, also protecting itself from your iron." Adam explained, breaking the blade lock and slashing at Gajeel, the Iron Slayer managed to block by hardening his other arm into a club, Adam's sword cut deep into the metal, searing and melting it. Gajeel grunted and backed away, "Fine, I'll just have to take you out like this." Gajeel said, his cheeks puffing up, _**"Iron Dragon's Roar!"**_ he yelled, unleashing a metal roar at Adam, _**"Dragon Blade Arts, Shattering Cleaver!"**_ Adam unleashed the large blade of fire melting through Gajeel's roar and hitting him dead on, he yelled and slammed into the wall behind him. "Adam! We need to leave!" Erza called suddenly, "What!? Why!?" he shouted back, "Master Makarov is injured badly, we need to leave!" Erza yelled, "You guys go! I'll catch up!" Adam yelled, before he could turn back around, a sawing sound was heard as Gajeel slammed into the ground next to him. "AHHHGGGHHHHHHH!" Adam screamed as his left arm fell to the ground, blood spewing from the severed shoulder, "Got you!" Gajeel yelled, suddenly realizing what he did, he backed away slowly, _**"Crimson Dragon's Talon!"**_ Adam shouted, kicking Gajeel into a wall, he sheathed his sword and stumbled over to Erza. "I agree, let's leave…" Adam muttered as he slumped against Erza, "ADAM! EVERYONE! RETREAT!" Erza yelled, picking Adam up and running out of the Phantom Lord hall, pieces of the building falling behind them as the retreated, Natsu was left in the building, "Adam…" his ears perked up when he overheard a conversation…

 _Later That Day…_

"Do you think you can reattach his arm?" Erza's voice asked as Adam woke up, he opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of a small room in a tree, "Adam!" Erza exclaimed, leaning over him as he awoke, "He's awake? I thought he'd be knocked out for a long time…" an older woman's voice muttered. "He's a Dragon Slayer Porlyusica, not any normal wizard." Erza explained, helping Adam sit up, "He's missing an arm!" Porlyusica shouted, "I've been gutted before… this is nothing…" Adam grunted, gripping his severed shoulder. "We saw that scar… how did you survive?" Erza asked, letting Adam lean on her shoulder, she wore her normal clothes instead of her armor, "I had someone patch me up… he still owes me a lot of money." Adam explained, resting his head on Erza's shoulder. "I can't reattach your arm, but I can give you a prosthetic. Whatever severed your arm tore away too much flesh." Porlyusica explained, going over to her desk. "Can I still push magic through it?" Adam asked, "Yes, for a bit more. I'll have my prosthetic smith send one over, I believe tungsten should be strong enough to withstand your flames with some enchantments." Porlyusica explained, coming back over with a potion. "For now, just rest. I'll attach it when I get it, now drink." Porlyusica ordered, handing Adam the potion, "Thanks…" he muttered, drinking it down, he immediately started feeling drowsy. Erza laid Adam down and kissed his forehead, "I have to get back to the guild, I'll be back soon okay?" Erza asked, getting up, "Okay Rose… I'll be here…" Adam mumbled as he drifted off.

"He's quite different from your usual lot." Porlyusica commented, watching Adam sleep, "He is…" Erza sighed, "What did Makarov tell you about this man?" Porlyusica asked, "Adam is unstable… he needs someone to calm his killer instinct… Master appointed me to be that person since he seemed so magnetized to me." Erza explained, looking over Adam with concern. "Don't worry Erza, I'll take care of Adam, I get out of here need work." Porlyusica said, shoving Erza out the door, "Wait, what about-" Erza was cut off when the door slammed in her face, "Master Makarov…"

 _Later that day…_

Adam awoke, groaning slightly at the bright light in his eyes from the filtering window, "Good, you're awake." Porlyusica said, sitting at her desk working on something that Adam could not see, "Did you attach my arm?" Adam asked sitting up in his bed. "Have a look for yourself." Porlyusica said, Adam did just that and looked to his left, where his left arm was severed there was a dark metal arm it looked like a normal arm, excepting the metal pieces that were linked together to create fingers and joints. He turned his new hand over, in the center of his palm was a circle that led to the hollowed out inside of his arm, Adam lit on fire and was surprised to see the new arm not melting from his flames. "What does the hollow part do?" Adam asked, letting his flames go out as he looked at the circle in his palm, "It allows you to shoot condensed blasts of your flames. Make good use of it." Porlyusica explained, "Now get your stuff and get out!" she exclaimed, Adam got off the bed and flexed his new arm. "Thanks old lady!" Adam exclaimed with a cheery grin, he slipped his coat on and slung his sword onto his back, Porlyusica growled at him as he ran out of her house, "Little shit…" she muttered, going back to her work.

"Huh, she fixed my Salamander Wool coat…" Adam observed, noticing the fixed sleeve on his coat, "And of course I don't have a shirt…" he muttered, _'Whatever… I should get back to the guild…'_ he thought, vanishing in a veil of flames…

Adam appeared in the back of the destroyed guild hall, seeing everyone fighting off shades, "Adam!" someone exclaimed, the Dragon Slayer lit ablaze as shades approached him, _**"Crimson Dragon's Heat Wave!"**_ Adam yelled, his flames burst outward from him, burning away a lot of the shades including ones not near him. "Where's Erza?" Adam asked, his flames roaring up again, "She's in Phantom's Robot! She went in after recovering from the Jupiter Cannon blast she deflected!" someone explained, Adam nodded and pointed his new arm at the robot in the ocean. "Fire blasts my ass…" Adam muttered, the hole in his palm glowing with red energy, _**"Crimson Grapple."**_ Adam said, from his new palm launched a long line of his flames, connecting to the robot and pulling him towards it at an incredible speed…

Erza was trapped in Jose's spell, unable to move due to his dark magic, her sword floating behind her, "Shit, how do I stop!?" Adam's voice yelled as he smashed through a window behind her, "Rose!" he shouted, skidding to a stop. "Adam!" Erza exclaimed, trying to look at Adam, "Oh? Who's this? A hero comes to rescue the damsel in distress?" Jose asked, scoffing at Adam's appearance, "Wait, wait! Is this the "Red Death"? The one Gajeel managed to disfigure!?" he yelled, laughing loudly. "Adam… don't…" Erza started, "I know Rose… feel the wrath, not die by it." Adam said, lighting on fire, _**"Crimson Dragon's Roar!"**_ he yelled, breathing his flames over Jose's spell and destroying it. "What!? How!?" Jose yelled, getting angry, "My Crimson fire burns away all magic with its undying wrath." Adam explained, his flames slowly condensing onto him. _**"Crimson Drive."**_ Adam said, his flames covering him and giving him the demonic look, "Uh…" Jose made a sound of surprise as he felt Adam's overwhelming power, **"Feel my wrath."** Adam growled, drawing his sword and walking forward. "Y-You don't scare me!" Jose shouted, his shades returned to him and he absorbed their power, his eyes turning black, **"And you are just an annoyance, you're power barely even matches up with Blackhawk's power."** Adam said, his sword glowing brightly. _**"Crimson Dragon's Secret Art…"**_ Adam started, the stone around him melting and the building shaking vigorously, "Die!" Jose shouted, charging a powerful spell, _**"Red Tempest: Hell Hound!"**_ Adam shouted, unleashing a massive blast of flames from his new arm, the flames roared and slammed into Jose, the Wizard Saint screamed in pain as the spell overwhelmed him. **"Feel the Wrath of Crimson Fire."** Adam muttered as the spell died down, Jose still stood but barely, _**"Crimson Dragon's Secret Art, Red Tempest: Volcanic Wrath!"**_ Adam shouted, stabbing the ground with his sword, the building shook with the force of an earthquake before a massive column of flames shot up from the floor with Jose at the center of it. No scream was heard as the flames shot skyward, blowing a hole in the ceiling and into the clouds above, the flames died down, Adam's Drive wore off as he dropped to one knee, Erza ran up to him, kneeling down next to him and letting him lean on her. "Hey Rose… he isn't dead is he?" Adam asked, looking over at Jose, they heard him groan in pain, "No, he's not." Erza said with a small laugh, "That's good..." Adam mumbled, "Are you hurt?" Erza asked, looking him over. "No, I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard after losing an arm…" Adam explained tiredly, leaning heavily on Erza, "Rose… you were about to kill yourself with your sword earlier… weren't you?" he asked, looking up at her. "I… yes… I thought I was-" Adam put his metal finger to her lips, "No, don't ever think you're going to die, I'll save you Rose, every single time!" he exclaimed with a laugh, "Why?" Erza wondered, "Because Rose, you're my friend aren't you?" Adam asked, laying his head on her chest. "That's right Adam… I'm you're friend." Erza whispered as Adam started to doze off, "Komion said I'd find a friend… and when I did… use my power to protect them…" he mumbled, going quiet for a moment before soft snores were heard from him. "Thank you Adam… I never thought I'd ever meet such a sweetheart…"

 _A few days later…_

Adam startled awake sitting up abruptly, "Oh, you're awake." Erza said, wearing her normal clothes and sitting at his bedside, "Rose!" Adam exclaimed, throwing his arms around her, he winced a bit and looked at his left shoulder, some bandages around the base of his new arm were bloody. "Oh shit… I guess I should've been more careful…" Adam mumbled, Erza slid onto his bed and let him lean on her, "The doctor said that your new arm was nearly torn off, what happened?" Erza asked, "I used the new function in it, the hole allows flame expulsion, I used it like a grappling hook and pulled myself into the building…" Adam explained with a sheepish look. "Adam, you can't be doing that!" Erza chided, "I know… I have an idea thought, where's my coat?" Adam asked, "Right here." Erza answered quickly, handing him his coat, Adam dug through the pockets before pulling a small purple orb out. "Blackhawk?" Adam asked, the orb glowed in his hand, "What is it Phoenix?" a man's voice responded, "Hey! I need you're healing skills again!" Adam exclaimed way too cheerfully, Blackhawk sighed through the orb, "Fine… I'll be there soon, where are you?" Blackhawk asked, "I'm in Magnolia, their wizard hospital." Adam answered, he put the orb away and set his coat down. "Blackhawk?" Erza wondered, "He's one of the Four Legendary Dragon Slayers, I'm a rank above him." Adam explained, "Wait, so, there's two others as strong as you?" Erza asked, "No, stronger than me, Blackhawk is weaker than me." Adam corrected, shocking Erza. "And one is out to kill me!" Adam added with a laugh, "That doesn't sounds good…" Erza muttered, still shocked, "Yeah, Blackhawk was the name given to him because he can fly, some call him Shadowreign for his ability to vanish into the shadows and appear from them." Adam explained, just then someone walked into the room. "I would've used the window but I saw the girl with you…" a man explained, he was at least six foot four with long, slightly spikey black hair and lightly tanned skin, he wore all black and his long coat was made of some scale like material, "I'm Knight Rorebeck, nice to meet you." Knight said with a bow, he took his aviators off and revealed his silver draconic eyes. "Oh, I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza said, "Hey Knight! How's it going!?" Adam asked cheerfully, "I'm fine, you're not looking so good." Knight stated bluntly, coming around to Adam's left side. "You lost an arm?" Knight asked with a sigh, "Yep, I need you to heal the severed part where the new one was attached." Adam explained, "Were you not paying attention? Only thing that could've cut this off would've been a saw blade or something." Knight grumbled as he put his hands over Adam's wounds, they lit up with a bright light. "Yeah, Black Steel Gajeel got me." Adam sighed, "The Iron Slayer from Phantom Lord?" Knight wondered, moving his hands around, "Yeah, I actually reopened this wound when I went to fight their master head on. He barely lived up to the hype of a Saint, you're stronger than him." Adam explained, moving his new arm a bit. "I guess being a Wizard Saint isn't all it's cracked up to be, and the Council wants me to be one? Yeah right!" Knight scoffed as he finished, standing back up and putting his hands in his pockets. "Thanks, feels like new!" Adam exclaimed, flexing his arm, "No problem. If that's all then I'm heading back to the Northern Continent for a while." Knight said as he headed for the door. "Wait a moment, Adam said you could fly, how exactly?" Erza asked with a curious look, Knight stopped with his back towards them, suddenly, a pair of large, black and grey Dragon wings burst from his back, nearly taking up the whole room. Knight looked over his shoulder with a grin, "That's how!" he said before vanishing from the place he was in, Erza blinked before noticing something flying out the window, it was Knight, flying away with his wings, with one large flap he shot off with a sonic boom. "That was amazing…" Erza mumbled, "He's got lots of parlor tricks and stuff, plus a lot of real power, but not enough to defeat me in a head on fight, if he uses his wits then maybe." Adam explained, getting out of the bed and burning the bandages off. Where his new arm is connected, the flesh is mended and fixed, securing his arm in place, "Nice, he didn't let it scar." Adam commented, Erza handed him a new shirt, "Here, your old one was ruined… I bought you this one." Erza said, "Thanks!" he replied, slipping the shirt on, on the back was a gleaming red Fairy Tail symbol, "Huh? Is there a design on the back?" he wondered, trying to look behind him. "Yes, there's a Fairy Tail symbol on the back." Erza said, putting her hand on his back, "Oh, cool. Won't my coat cover it though?" Adam wondered, picking his coat up, "Yes but, that doesn't matter." Erza said, putting her hand on his bionic arm. "Something wrong?" Adam asked, slipping his coat on, "You lost your arm…" Erza mumbled, "I know, I was fighting for my new friends, I'll lose the other if I half to." Adam stated, looking at Erza seriously. "You don't need to disfigure yourself to protect your friends." Erza said, hugging his new arm, "I know, don't worry Rose, I'll try to stay in one piece." Adam chuckled, patting her head, "It's not funny, you lost your arm!" Erza shouted, gripping him tightly, "So? I don't care, as long as I have the new one and you, I'm fine." Adam stated, hugging Erza close. "Adam…" Erza whispered, gripping his coat, "C'mon, we should go back to the guild, our old hall was destroyed right? We need to build a new one!" Adam exclaimed, taking Erza's hand in his metal one, they vanished in his flames.

Adam and Erza reappeared in front of the cleanup of the guild hall, "Hey, Adam's back!" someone shouted, the entire guild started cheering loudly as the two approached, "Rose, why are they happy?" Adam asked, slightly confused. "You defeated Jose, their celebrating your safety and victory." Erza explained, smiling as everyone surrounded them, "Erza? Why are you holding his hand?" someone asked, making Erza blush. "What?" Erza wondered, looking down she saw Adam gripping her hand tightly, "What's wrong with that?" Adam asked dangerously, his coat billowing up as he let off power, "N-Nothing!" the guild shouted in fear, "Good." Adam grinned, he made his way through the crowd and pulled Erza along with him. "Uh… Adam…" Erza said quietly, "Yeah Rose?" Adam asked, stopping and facing her, "Why are you holding my hand?" she asked, blushing and looking off to the side, "Because I like you and want to keep you close." Adam answered simply. "Y-Y-You… l-l-l-like me!?" Erza stuttered, "Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Adam wondered, "Rose, you're face is red again…" he trailed off, leaning a bit closer, placing his forehead on hers, "Adam! Wai-" Erza was cut off when Adam put his lips over hers again, closing his eyes and kissing her. The entire guild cried out in shock, watching Erza slowly melt into Adam, after a moment they parted, "Feel better?" he asked, "Yeah… wait…" Erza mumbled, she looked off to the side and saw everyone from the guild watching them, her eyes widened before narrowing in anger, "ADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" "I THOUGHT YOU FELT BETTER!?" *SMACK*

Bgiuhifdnlrhoiwejpofdiru9wepofdjsiorpeowdsknvoihrejpowqdfiihoe

And that's it for this chapter, thanks guys!

The Color of Blood grows deeper…

Me: Zeke is nowhere to be found….


	6. Blue Crimson

Chapter Six

Blue Crimson

Adam sat on top of the slightly rebuilt guild hall, watching everyone work below him. "Adam, what are you doing?" Erza asked, walking onto the beam Adam sat on, he looked up at her with a smile. "I'm watching. I don't know how to fix things, I was always taught to break stuff, not fix it." Adam explained, turning back towards the others on the ground. "So, you're just going to sit up here and not help?" Erza asked, sitting down next to Adam, "Pretty much…" he muttered, "You can help without breaking things, come on, I'll show you." Erza said, she stood up and extended a hand to Adam. "Okay…" Adam mumbled, he took her hand with his bionic one and they made their way back down to the ground. "Does this mean you're not upset about earlier anymore?" Adam asked as Erza led him to a pile of wood behind the guild hall, Erza stopped abruptly and blushed. "Yes…" Erza whispered, "Yay! Thanks Rose." Adam said with a grin, he let go of Erza's hand and hugged her, "A-Adam!" she squeaked, looking up at him with a red face. "Well, you seemed to get really upset about public intimacy so, we're alone now." Adam explained, burying his face in her neck, Erza was blushing madly but slowly melted into Adam's embrace. "Adam, why do you like me so much?" Erza asked suddenly, she felt Adam's chest rumble with a chuckle, "Because I do. I don't really need much of a reason to like someone do I? You've got pretty red hair, you're pretty, you're smart, and you seem to be the only one who can keep _him_ away." Adam explained, tightening his grip around Erza. Erza blushed a bit and blinked up at him, "Adam… thank you, you're so sweet." Erza said with a smile, burying her head in his chest and hugging him. "I'm not a piece of candy Rose." Adam stated, Erza started giggling, "I meant that you're really nice Adam! Not that you're candy!" she giggled, hitting Adam's chest lightly. "Oh… hey, stop laughing at me!" Adam whined, Erza didn't stop her giggling fit though, it had escalated to laughter at this point, "Rose…" Adam mumbled, slightly upset. "I-I'm sorry Adam! That was just too funny and cute!" Erza breathed out as she recovered from laughing, "Okay…" Adam mumbled, letting go of Erza and looking off to the side. "Adam… you shouldn't get so upset because I laughed at you. I'm not making fun of you, I just found that funny is all." Erza explained, she reached up and tried to touch his face but Adam pulled away a bit. "Adam, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." Erza whispered, managing to make Adam look at her, "Okay… you've got to make it up to me though." Adam said, a small grin appearing on his face. "What do you want me to do?" Erza asked, Adam's grin unnerved her a bit as he brought his face closer to hers. "This," Adam put his hands on Erza's cheeks and locked lips with her, Erza squeaked a bit and blushed as Adam kissed her, slowly she melted into it, closing her eyes and moaning quietly. Adam's hands slowly slid down Erza's sides and stopped at her waist, remaining there until they split for air. "Adam… why are you doing this?" Erza wondered, looking at Adam with a curious but flushed face. "Isn't this normal for people who like each other?" Adam wondered, slightly confused, "Well… um, yes but…" Erza trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Do you not like me?" Adam asked, very upset as he grew an angered look, "I do Adam but, I just think that you're a little confused." Erza said, Adam immediately calmed down but became confused once again. "What do you mean?" Adam asked, "We're friends right Adam?" Erza asked, she received a nod from Adam. "Well, friends don't kiss each other." Erza stated, Adam blinked at her, "But, you're my best friend, why can't we?" he wondered. "Adam, unless… uh, we… l-l-love each other then it's just not right." Erza stuttered out with a blush, Adam blinked at her, his eyes widened a bit. "Oh I get it… so that means I need to have the urge to mate with you and you need to feel the same way right?" Adam wondered, "Um, right…" Erza mumbled, "Well I do." Adam stated. Erza blinked for a moment before staring in shock at Adam, "Wait… what?!" she sputtered. "I have that urge, I know what it is, I know when I have it. The question is, do you have it Rose?" Adam asked, leaning close to her. "Uh… I uh… I…" Erza stuttered, blushing furiously and trying to avoid eye contact with Adam, "WE SHOULD GET BACK TO WORK!" she yelled, escaping Adam's grasp and running off, grabbing a bunch of wood to go repair the guild hall. "Rose…" Adam mumbled, watching Erza run off, "Rose…" he mumbled yet again as he slowly walked off somewhere.

 _Later That Day…_

"Guys! We've got a serious problem!" Natsu shouted as he burst into the guild hall, everyone already seemed to be in a panic as well. "Oh crap, now what!?" Gray shouted, "It's Adam! He's missing!" Natsu shouted back, "First Loke leaves and now Adam's missing!?" someone yelled. "Loke left?" Natsu wondered, "Yes, he came in and said he was leaving." Makarov said as Natsu approached the bar. "Where were you anyway?" Gray asked, walking up next to Natsu, "I was out searching for Adam after I watched him disappear." Natsu explained, he was then hoisted up by his collar and came face to face with Erza, "Where did you see him disappear?" she asked with a concerned look. "Uh, around back the guild hall…" Natsu answered, slightly confused by Erza's sudden interest in Adam's safety, "What are you so concerned about?" Gray wondered, asking the question Natsu had on his mind. "He's our friend, while unstable, insane, and slightly troublesome, we can't just let him wander off!" Erza explained sharply before dropping Natsu and heading out the door, "Come on, let's go look for our guild mates!" she shouted, everyone blinked in confusion for a moment before storming out the door in search of their friends…

Adam sat atop the cathedral, looking out across the town as the guild ran around shouting his and Loke's name, with a sigh he went back to cleaning and sharpening his sword, the runes glowing brightly in ridged and blocky patterns. The volcanic rock heated up when he lit his hand on fire and the sword absorbed it, he winced a bit when he moved his bionic arm oddly, "I guess the inside hasn't fully healed, has it?" Erza's voice asked behind him. "Yeah, it hasn't. How'd you find me?" Adam asked, not turning around, "I looked up for a moment and saw your coat. It's not very stealthy." Erza said with a small laugh, sitting down next to Adam. "It was never supposed to be." Adam stated, sheathing his blade and putting the cleaning cloth in his pocket, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his finger, blowing some smoke out into the wind. "Adam… are you upset about earlier when I… uh…" Erza trailed off, blushing a bit, "Not really, I understand now. I went to the library and read up on human behaviors since I only really know animal and Dragon behaviors. You aren't ready and that's fine. You possibly have other reasons than that and I probably shouldn't pry as the girl behind the counter advised me when I questioned her. She was very helpful." Adam explained, looking out of the corner of his eye with a grin. "Oh… good. So you understand… and that doesn't upset you?" Erza asked, "No, not really. Unlike most of us Dragon Slayers, I can control my hormones with a technique Komion taught me." Adam explained, as he took a drag from his cigarette. "I'm honestly surprised you're so resourceful Adam. Thank you for understanding." Erza said, she put her arms around Adam's shoulders, "You're welcome Rose. We're still friends right?" Adam asked, hugging her back. "Of course Adam, of course…" Erza whispered, smiling happily when Adam nuzzled into her neck, they stayed locked together for a few moments as a massive blast of light erupted in the distance across the town. "Someone found Loke." Erza said, letting go of Adam as she turned to face the light, "Loke? Is that the orange haired Celestial Spirit in disguise?" Adam wondered, "What?!" Erza exclaimed in shock as she stared at Adam. "What? You didn't notice that? He smells all wrong and sometimes buzzes in and out of existence." Adam explained simply, getting up with a stretch and stomping his cigarette out. "Well, let the guild know I'm alright. I'm heading back to my place for the night. Bye Rose." Adam said before stepping off of the building, Erza recovered from her previous shock and looked off the edge of the building to see Adam disappear in a veil of flames before he hit the ground, "Stop scaring me Adam…"

 _The Next Day…_

Adam walked into the guild hall as the sun slowly hit noon, "Hey Adam, you're here a little late." Makarov greeted as Adam sat down on the bar with him, "I was up reading last night. Where's Rose?" Adam asked, looking around for prominent red hair. "Her, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy got tickets to a resort after Lucy helped Loke last night." Makarov explained, sipping some coffee, "A resort? Huh…" Adam mumbled, leaning his head on his hand. _'Wonder what resort they went to…' "Probably one with a bunch of assholes just waiting to eye her up…"_ Adam shook his head to clear away the other voice, _'She'll be fine, Rose is a strong woman. She won't let anyone do that.' "Now how can we be sure of that? Go find her, make sure anyone that tries anything gets swiftly ended by our blade." 'No… no… I promised her dammit… stop…'_ Adam's thoughts were swirling. "Adam?! Adam!" Makarov exclaimed, shaking Adam out of his stupor, "Huh!?" he made a noise of surprise, staring at Makarov in bewilderment. "Adam, you were starting to sweat and hyperventilate, are you okay?" Makarov asked with concern, "N-No… he's back… he's trying to take over again…" Adam stuttered, Makarov's face fell, a shudder running through his body as he felt the insanely powerful killer intent leaking from Adam. "I-I… I have to find her…" Adam mumbled, the guild was starting to notice the incident unfolding and started gathering around. "NO YOU FOOLS! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Makarov shouted, though when everyone stopped and looked between Adam and Makarov in confusion, Adam's shoulders were slumped, as if he had passed out. Slowly a wicked grin appeared on his face, flames licked from his boots, he rose back to his full height with an insane smile directed over everyone, "Long time no see…" he muttered, and everyone shuddered in fear as they felt the magic pressure and killer intent explode from Adam's body. No longer were they dealing with the childish, fun, friendly Adam, in place of that was the true killer within, the one who loved the name Red Death. "See, I'd kill all you but, I really need to be going." Adam said, he shot a crazy grin to everyone, including Makarov before vanishing in a veil of fire, "Oh no… no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

 _The Resort…_

The lobby doors of the resort blew apart with a massive fiery explosion, revealing a very pissed off Adam, the people who were trying to leave were staring in shock at the angered man before them, "Oh no! Another one!" someone shouted. "ANOTHER WHAT!?" Adam yelled, he stomped forward and held the point of his blade to the man's throat, "S-some people came in here, busting the place up and attacking some wizards!" the man cried, leaning away from the blade as the hot material singed his throat. "WHERE!?" Adam shouted, "The casino back there!" the man screamed, pointing behind him, "Good boy." Adam said, he then picked the man up and threw him out of the way. Adam's flames kicked up as he walked into the casino, noticing Lucy lying on the floor, tied up oddly, "Adam! I never thought I'd be happy to see you!" Lucy exclaimed in relief, then wincing in pain as her restraints tightened. "Lucy… where's Rose?" Adam asked, slashing the restraints apart and releasing Lucy, "Some weirdo's that claimed to be her friends kidnapped her." Lucy explained, she jumped back when Adam burst into raging flames. Lucy was about to say something when she felt the killer intent flowing from Adam, "Uh…" she made a noise as fear overtook her, Adam's murderous glare shaking her to the core. Adam sniffed the air and suddenly vanished in a veil of flames, Lucy slowly calmed down as fear left her, "I could've sworn he was going to kill me…" she whispered, breathing heavily and wiping the cold sweat from her brow…

 _With Adam…_

Adam appeared on an island beach, looking up at the tower before him, "The Tower of Heaven…" he muttered, suddenly armed cultist guards surrounded him, "Don't move swordsman! You don't want to die do you!?" they shouted. "Do you want to die?" Adam asked, his flames condensing onto his swords as he raised it above his head, _**"Dragon Blade Arts, Ring of Fire!"**_ Adam swung his sword in a horizontal circle, unleashing a ring of condensed flames that slashed through the cultist guards, cutting most of them in half. Blood stained Adam's boots as he stepped over the bodies of the men he killed, making the blood boil from the heat he let off, "I'm coming Rose… I'm sorry I broke my promise…"

Rw9epqdjoeiwofhqpjwdoiwofheijpqweioebifjpoe

Ugh… fuck, I did it! I'm sorry this took so long, I'm trying here guys.

The Color of Blood grows deeper…


	7. Death is Red

Chapter Seven

Death is Red

Only two Zeref Cultists stood guard at the large front doors of the Tower of Heaven, the building loomed high above and nearly reached the clouds. The guards were slightly on alert, they had heard a disturbance across the island and were left to guard the doors while the others investigated. By now their compatriots had not returned, and as a long shadow appeared around the side of the tower, they knew why. Blood dripped from the black obsidian blade he held in his grasp, a wild look of rage filled his green eyes, and crimson flames conjured around him. Adam glared at the men guarding the large gateway and they instinctively took a step back from the Red Death. "Move, or die." Adam stated, giving the men an alternative to death. The guards chose wrong as they raised their spears towards the Crimson Dragon Slayer. "So be it." Adam whispered as the guards lunged forward and both went to stab him in the chest. Adam stepped to the right, avoiding one spear and catching the other spear head in his metal hand, sparks shooting from the clashing metals. He raised the spear and ripped it from the guard's hands, making the man fall over. The armed guard recovered from his previous charge and went to stab Adam once more. Adam sidestepped the spear jab once more, using the blade in his hand he hit the guard in the face and broke his mask in half and killed him. The blade was lodged in the skull of the guard as he fell over, blood pouring all around his head. The other guardsman who recovered in time to watch his fellow guardsman get killed stared up at Adam in terror, slowly backing up and falling back down again. "No! Please!" the guardsman cried out, instinctively holding his hand out to try and deter Adam. "You made your choice, you will now die because of it." Adam said with cold conviction, raising his bloodied obsidian sword. The guard cried out once more, but it soon became guttural gasping and choking as Adam's blade was rammed through his neck and into his torso, splitting his spine as it passed through his entire torso. After a moment, Adam removed his blade and whipped the blood off with a quick swing. He sheathed the blade and then turned towards the huge doors, looking up to the top of the tower as he rested his palm on the doors. _'Erza, I'm coming for you…'_ the thought ringing in his mind as he pushed open the tower doors and entered. The doors slammed closed behind him.

When Erza awoke, she had found herself strung up by her wrists in a cell, the dress she wore to the casino was still on her person. She looked around to find the area mostly empty, that is, until a blonde, tan skinned young man with a long earring appeared outside of her cell. "Sister… it's so good to have you back with us… you don't understand how much we missed you after you left us here…" the young man said quietly, entering the cell with a crazed grin splitting his face. "Sho…" Erza whispered, looking up at the man as he approached. "Hey Sister… I've got a question…" Sho said, trailing off his sentence and leaning down. "Why did you leave us in the first place? Huh? Why did you betray Jellal!?" Sho shouted, his anger showing as he grabbed Erza by the shoulders and stared into her shocked expression. "Sho… I-" Erza started, but Sho cut her off. "WHY SISTER!?" Sho yelled, tears formed and then flowed from his eyes, his crazed, dark eyes. Erza was unable to respond, she opened her mouth to speak, but she could not find the words to say. Though, as the two were locked in an emotional silence, the silence of the tower was disrupted by a deathly, and ghastly scream of absolute terror. Erza's eyes widened, her mouth agape with shock and slight fear. She knew exactly who could cause a man to scream with such horror in his voice. And her childhood friends led the man right to their tower, unknowingly. Sho wiped his eyes and stood up, exiting the cell with a curious air about him. "Sho! Don't go down there! Don't go near him! I beg of you!" Erza cried, tugging on her restraints and breaking free somehow. "No! You have to stay Sister!" Sho shouted, he slammed the cell door and put cuffs around Erza's wrists as she grabbed the door bars. "No! Sho! I'm the only one who can stop him! He's snapped because of you idiots kidnapping me! He's the Red Death! The Crimson Killer! Adam Phoenix!" Erza exclaimed in panic, shaking the cage door violently. Sho had been walking away from the cell, though he stopped upon hearing Erza's words. "T-T-The Red Death? Is here? A-And he's looking… for you…?" Sho asked with horror shock in his voice. A look of terror washed over him as he slowly turned around and looked over the railing of the walkway into the center of the tower. Several stories down was a bridge with several cultists gathered on it, spears at the ready. "No way… couldn't be…" Sho whispered, watching the bridge closely. As his suspicions and fears began to fade, he witnessed something that brought it back tenfold. The cultists on the bridge were lit ablaze by a blast of crimson fire from the dark tunnel that they faced. The men screamed and cried out, many leaping off of the bridge into the waters below, some died instantly, roasting in their own hells. A moment later, Sho saw what he was fearing the most. The man responsible for burning men alive, tall, dissociative, and wearing red.

Adam looked up through the thin veils of smoke his flames produced from the bodies of the cultists. His eyes shined a bit and his vision lit up with colors. Stone and metal of the tower appeared dark blue or purple to him, though he could see two bright, yellow, orange, and red signatures several floors above him. _'Erza…'_ Adam thought, noticing the moving signature. He closed his eyes for a moment, when reopened he could see normally again, his eyes now their normal shade of green. Adam could see the man who was the other signature, Sho, who stood in horror and awe at the railing where Erza's cell was. "I'll give you a choice, if you release Erza now, I shall spare all but the man who is the leader of this tower. If you do not, then your life is forfeit." Adam called to the floors above. His frosty glare resting upon Sho and making the man flinch. "Sho! Do as he says!" Erza yelled, from behind Sho, Adam's eyes narrowed in anger as he heard Erza yell. Slowly he drew his sword once more and pointed it at Sho, red energy outlined the blade as he charged it with his magic. Sho panicked and ran away from the rail just as a needle shaped bolt of red energy flew by and crashed into the wall above…

Erza closed her eyes as the concrete dust exploded outside her cell. Sho scrambled to his feet and unlocked Erza's restraints. Erza reacted quickly and shoved the cage door open and knocked Sho over. She stepped over him and delivering a punch to his face, knocking him unconscious. The dust around them cleared as she breathed a sigh of relief, directly to her right a figure landed in a crouch in the dust and then stood to his full height. "Erza…" Adam whispered as the dust cleared, sheathing his sword on his back. Erza stood with an apprehensive look, she took a tentative step forward and let lose a relived breath as Adam smiled and opened his arms for a hug. Erza stepped into Adam's arms and put her own around his torso, laying her head on his shoulder. Adam nuzzled his nose into Erza's hair and inhaled deeply, breathing in her strawberry scent. "Adam… which Adam am I hugging?" Erza whispered quietly, making Adam pull back a bit with a grin. "Me. Adam, Adam, you know. Not him… once I saw you he ran away… he's scared to have feelings for people…" Adam whispered back, leaning his forehead on Erza's, staring deeply into her cocoa eyes. "Good… good… so, does that mean he broke your promise to me? Or did you let him?" Erza asked, searching Adam's eyes until he looked towards the ground. "I… I let myself get possessive… and… he… he took over when I got upset… I tried Erza… I tried… I'm sorry…" Adam mumbled, a sniffle coming from him and tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry Erza… I'm sorry… he just becomes so strong when you leave… and I was upset that you left… and… I'm…" Adam stopped his broken speech as he got choked up. He felt a gentle hand on his chin and was forced to look into Erza's eyes. "Adam, it's okay. If you really tried to stop him, I believe you… it's my fault for leaving you like that… if only I'd have known you'd snap like that…" Erza whispered, gently stroking Adam's cheek with her thumb, wiping his tears away. "E-Erza… I didn't know that would happen… how could you ever know?" Adam wondered, again touching foreheads with Erza. "I understand… it's all over now Adam. It's all over… I'm here and he's gone, right?" she asked, smiling as Adam's arms tightened around her. "When… when I first saw you… he was in control… but he was being playful. Skittish. Making you believe I was in control… he's manipulative, impulsive, using my own desires as justification for his slaying." Adam explained in a whisper, pulling Erza tightly against him. She listened quietly, wrapping her arms around Adam's neck and slowly massaging his back a little. "But you somehow drove him away, he was weakened by your odd behavior towards me. He didn't like it when prey was nice, friendly, or brave. He wanted you to be scared, to fear him, to make you uncertain of his motives… a mysterious violence. So, I was able to take over… and you hold me there… I can't be without you… not only because you keep him away… but because you're… uh…" Adam trailed off in his speech, uncertain of his next words. "I do not know how to explain it. Somehow, I like being with you. I'm able to focus, to think, to make decisions and feel… safe…?" Adam seemed to question his own words. "I've never needed to feel safe with my power. You seem to make everything clear, better, understandable. He may stay away, and then I don't even remember him when I'm with you… you told me what this might be… though I can't remember the word." Adam explained, looking off to the side in thought. "Adam… do you mean… love?" Erza wondered, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Yes, that's it. Love. The desire to be with someone for reasons that are inexplicable. To hold them, touch them, and give them something no one else can… at least, that's my understanding that I gained from reading a few romance novels I found Lucy reading in the guild the one time…" Adam trailed off with a thoughtful look. Erza's face was deeply flushed, a shade of red adorned her face that was about the same color as her hair. "Adam… you can't be serious… you… love… me!?" Erza asked with a squeak to her voice, avoiding the Dragon Slayer's eyes. "I am. That's the only explanation I could come up with. Nothing else makes sense! Natsu is my friend, I like having fun with him, having a good brawl, horsing around. With you… it's something else, I want that… and more… I want you." Adam explained, his expression as serious as his tone. Erza was stunned, she didn't know how to respond to Adam, and he seemed to be in deep thought once again. "I'm… still not too sure though. It seems to be the only reasonable explanation… I need some time to think, for now though, let's take this tower down." Adam said with a smile. Erza sighed in relief a bit, _'I had no idea what to say… luckily he's still unsure of himself…'_ she thought, relaxing and letting go of Adam. "Alright Adam, that sounds good, just keep your promise, okay?" Erza asked as Adam released her from his grasp. "Yeah, I will this time." Adam stated, pounding a fist over his heart. Erza nodded and a light enveloped her, after a moment she reappeared in her normal armor and skirt. "Adam, the man who is running this tower is named Jellal. He's an old friend of mine… but he needs to be stopped, and I have to do it. Understand?" Erza questioned with her explanation, giving Adam a stern look. "You'd like me to not interfere, I see…" Adam mumbled, taking a moment to dwell on the thought. "Alright, if he doesn't go down right away then my hand will be forced. I can't lose you." Adam said, placing his metal hand on Erza's shoulder. "I'll see to his downfall, I'm sure of it." Erza assured, placing her own hand on Adam's for a moment. "Come on then, the stairs aren't going to climb themselves." Adam said with a grin and turned to walk away. Erza shook her head at his comment and followed.

After several stories of stairs, Adam became suspicious of the lack of resistance. "He's playing a game…" Adam mumbled, stopping on the staircase as they neared a platform. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Erza wondered, stopping on the landing and looking back at Adam. The Slayer was concentrating, his eyes were closed and he was listening. Then suddenly, he leapt forward and tackled Erza to the ground just as something flew out of the doorway they were standing directly next to. "Adam! What!?" Erza exclaimed as she rolled to a stop in Adam's arms. "Stay down." Adam ordered and got up off of her, drawing his sword and blocking a blow from another sword. "Well, I never would've guessed this is what the Council sent me here for. The man I've been looking for!" a man chuckled as he pressed his straight, single edged sword against Adam's black katana. He was a slight bit shorter than Adam with short brown hair and yellow colored eyes. He wore a long, dark tan cloak with form fitting leather armor underneath and a metal sheath clipped to his left hip. "Maximus Cyprus. How did the Council let you come here without throwing you into jail?" Adam asked, using one arm to hold off his opponent who did the same. "Same reason they let you walk out of there and join a guild. We're both strong enough to kill them all." Maximus said, his sword glowed with a bright yellowish-white light. "I'm not a murderer anymore!" Adam growled, his sword grew a red outline on it and steam began to form around their blades. "Really? Then who were those poor fellows out front?" Maximus wondered with a snide grin. The two swordsmen broke the blade lock before clashing into another one, each only needed one arm to hold each other off. "That was him… the other me! Not the real me! He is not who I am!" Adam shouted, he burst into flames and Maximus became enshrouded in a bright, yellowish-white aura. "Really now? Dissociative personality disorder? I thought you were always an insane murderer, mostly because of the multitudes of my kin you killed!" Maximus shouted, his eyes narrowed at Adam as he became enraged, his magical aura flaring brightly. "I NEVER WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN! He did that Maximus… I don't know who he is… or where he came from… but he's not me! HE'S BEEN CONTROLLING ME!" Adam yelled, his flames became more vibrant and raging. "LIES! ALL OF IT! You've always been a dishonorable piece of garbage! At least my killing is justified… you're just another scoundrel for the body count." Maximus growled, he went to hit Adam with his free hand, magic gathering around it. _**"Solar Dragon's Fist!"**_ Maximus shouted, swinging for Adam's head. _**"Crimson Dragon's Fist!"**_ Adam yelled and also went to punch Maximus. The two broke their blade lock and their blows hit each other in the opposite cheek, Adam's flames dissipated and Maximus's solar energy dissipated when they struck each other. "Damn those devil flames of yours…" Maximus growled, raising his sword again. "Even a god's magic can be destroyed!" Adam yelled and raised his sword as well. They clashed blades once more and leaned in closer to each other, glaring heatedly over the clashing magical swords. "Adam… is this the man you mentioned who wants to kill you?" Erza asked, she drew her own sword in preparation. "Yes! Now stay back! He'll kill you!" Adam shouted, he broke the blade lock and landed a solid front kick on Maximus's solar plexus and knocked the man down the stairs. Maximus easily recovered himself and lunged up the staircase, swinging wildly at Adam with increasing accuracy. Adam deflected multiple blows before finally catching Maximus's sword in his bionic hand. "By Cyprus, you've lost your arm?" Maximus asked with slight shock. "I thought you'd have noticed when we exchanged blows…" Adam trailed off, holding the sword tightly, flames erupted from his hand and started down the blade. "It matters little to me. Soon you'll be missing your head." Maximus said and then let go of his sword. Adam stumbled as the resistance on the other end of the sword vanished and Maximus lunged forward with a fist cocked back. "I don't need my sword to kill you!" Maximus shouted as he punched Adam in the face and through the other side of the staircase.

The Crimson Slayer fell to a lower level and dropped Maximus's sword, he then rolled out of the way as Maximus landed where he had to avoid the blow. "Fool. Did you really think that you could win by stopping my blade? Nova is the Sword of Cyprus and cannot be wielded by anyone else anyway, taking it was futile." Maximus explained as he picked Nova up and sheathed the blade on his left hip. "I can at least stop you, that much is known to me now." Adam said as he stood, he gripped his sword in both hands and raised it above his head, the point directed at Maximus. "Ah, yes. You're a Samurai, the only surviving one after your nation exchanged its honor for imperialism. Your Elder Blade Style is no match for the Blinding Light Style of the Cyprus lineage. And you must know that it cannot help you against my Krav Maga style of fighting." Maximus explained, a cocky grin on his face as he took a fighting stance, and raised his fists. Adam stood silently, his blade still raised as his stance widened, crouching on his right leg and leading his left out. "Kenjustsu is much more daunting than you would know. The Elder Blade Style is the most graceful and deadly kenjustu method. Not to be faced with such lightheartedness." Adam stated, maintaining a calm posture and a steady hand. "We shall see, won't we?" Maximus questioned before dashing forward. Adam readied himself and stepped out of the way of a low tackle from Maximus. Adam spun gracefully and delivered a downward slash at Maximus, the Solar Slayer rolled out of the way and stood to face Adam once again. Adam stood with a calm posture, his blade held out in front of him, ready to strike. "It seems that you spoke true. That was close." Maximus said, a dribble of blood coming from his cheek where a small cut appeared. "I haven't spoken one lie since we've met here on this tower. I don't want to kill you Maximus, and I'm sorry for what that… monster inside of me did to your family. I was never able to control what that monster did until I met her…" Adam trailed off, nodding to Erza who watched from the hole that Adam's body had created. "I don't care how much you apologize. Your blade severed my father's head from his body, it will be your blade they use to mark your grave." Maximus stated coldly, glaring with intense hatred in his eyes. "I see, if that is how you wish to settle this, then so be it." Adam said with a deep sigh, he readied himself as Maximus drew his blade and took a fencing stance. Both Dragon Slayers stared each other down, their magical auras growing stronger, the air grew still, a storm cracked with lightning above, and then, their clash began.

Uweigfodsagfh8e9woishadj094eiowhsafn9reoidhfnudslj

 **Hopefully this is a major improvement over my previous writings. It is still simple, but better.**

 **The Color of Blood grows ever so deeper…**


	8. Sun God, Crimson Demon

Chapter Eight

Sun God, Crimson Demon

Adam ducked beneath a swing from Maximus's sword and rammed the butt of his sword into Maximus's stomach. The man sputtered and Adam quickly roundhouse kicked him down another set of stairs.

 _I can't keep fighting with a sword on this small expanse of stonework. We need to go inside._ Adam thought as Maximus rose. Erza was still on the upper staircase. Adam leaped up and wrapped an arm around her.

"Adam? What are you doing?" Erza asked, blinking curiously at him with concern present in her eyes. He hated that. She needed to be safe and not worrying about him.

"Protecting you. Run from the Sun God's minion and make sure you stay away. He'll kill you if you get in his way." Adam ordered. Erza looked as though she was going to protest as Maximus stalked up the staircase below.

"ADAM!" he bellowed, slashing the stairs apart.

"Go." Adam said and kissed Erza fiercely. She froze in his grasp but accepted his lips nonetheless. He broke away and shoved her indoors as Maximus leaped up behind him with sword raised high.

"RUN ERZA!" Adam yelled as he lit ablaze and clashed blades with the glowing Maximus. Nova burned brightly and the runes on Adam's sword glowed a deep red. The shockwave from their clash pushed Erza farther down the hall.

 _Good… she has to live. No matter what. She has to live. He'll eventually run if she stays. For now, I might need him. Hear me, monster?_ Adam called in his thoughts as he broke the blade lock and slashed Maximus across the arm.

"Argh, bastard…" Maximus growled as he readied Nova. Adam watched the man carefully. He held Eien tightly in his grasp. Eien, blade of eternal energy. It absorbed his fire and became a medium for sword-based spells. Nova channeled the energy of the sun through its blade. Eien was no God's sword, but it was a Demon's.

"Maximus. I've got an idea." Adam said with a smile. He felt the vigorous force of the monster inside of him thrashing against his will.

"Oh yeah? What's that, Demon?" Maximus asked, glaring the same burning thunder that rumbled above at Adam.

"Let's you and me have a chase."

* * *

Erza turned around when an explosion sounded outside of the tower. She saw crimson flames engulf the doorway she had been shoved through, followed by a bright light flashing by.

 _Adam… please be safe… don't let him through._ She thought as she turned to continue forward. She came across a dining hall and found that someone had already made it here.

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed as she fixed her torn dress. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Juvia were also in the room.

"Guys! What are you doing-!?" another explosion cut her off as the tower teetered to the side. Did Adam plan on bringing the place down?

"Whoa! What was that!?" Natsu yelled as he gripped the table to remain steady. His face turned slightly green.

"It's Adam. He's fighting another Legendary Dragon Slayer, Maximus Cyprus."

* * *

Adam dove to the side as Maximus landed with a thunderous crash on the staircase where he was standing. The brutish man was becoming red-faced with anger.

"STOP RUNNING YOU COWARD!" Maximus screamed and exploded with magic power. Adam equaled the man's output and his aura of fire became even stronger.

"Come on, isn't your God supposed to help you? Can't he smite me!? HUH!?" Adam yelled with a crazed, bloodthirsty grin. He had let the monster take over.

 _I see… he is not me. I knew that much, but he is an entirely different being that resides inside of me… a murderous beast of foul evil. A scourge on my being._ Adam thought. He could see his actions, feel them, but he did not control them. That _thing_ was in control. It was if he was watching his actions through a communication lacrima.

"You… I knew you were just playing a ruse. A false front. This is the man I fought all those years ago and, unfortunately, let live. I was weak then, not anymore. Cyprus guides my hand." Maximus said as he gathered his magic. A circle opened in front of him.

 _ **"Secret God Arts…"**_ Maximus started as Nova glowed brightly. Adam pushed more magic into Eien and held the blade steady.

 _ **"Dragon Blade Arts…"**_ He started his spell and grew a wicked grin, his fighting stance vanished as he gathered more power.

 _ **"Riveting Edge of Light."**_ Maximus delivered a large, X shaped slash at Adam.

 _ **"Sword Edge!"**_ Adam screamed and unleashed his own attack.

The red and whitish-yellow energies collided in the center and exploded fiercely. The blast ripped a hunk of the tower away and made it tip to the side. The two slayers glanced at it.

"Hmm. I suppose I shouldn't bring this- AGH!" Maximus cut off as Adam charged him and forced the man to lock blades.

"Don't take your eyes off of me!" Adam squealed gleefully. He watched Maximus with his daunting green eyes. Red coloring flickered behind them.

"You… I'll kill you!" Maximus shouted, breaking the lock and kicking Adam in the chest with a powerful front kick. The blow sent Adam tumbling down the stairs before he righted himself at the bottom.

Thunder boomed. It started raining.

Maximus leveled Nova at Adam and the blade glowed.

"Adam Phoenix, I hereby condemn you to eternal hell with the Demons that you have been sent by. May Cyprus have mercy on what little of your soul remains, for I have none to spare." Maximus said as he descended the stairs. Adam screeched and charged Maximus with a wild flurry of blows that Maximus easily blocked.

 _Why is he attacking him so erratically? This monster doesn't know how to fight._ Adam thought as he watched himself be kicked again by Maximus.

 _I've made a grave mistake that may bring about my death…_

* * *

Maximus had been pursuing this monster for years. The man slipped away every time he tried to track him down. Now that he was here, something was off. The façade that Adam had put up earlier had nearly matched him with swordsmanship. Now the beast was just plain pathetic.

"What's happened to you? Does bloodlust really overcome and crush all of your skill?" Maximus asked as he deflected Adam's sword blows. The man merely growled and poured more fire into his sword. Maximus swung Nova with a sharp snap of his wrist and knocked the sword from Adam's hands. Just as he'd done all those years ago…

"By Cyprus's Eyes…" Maximus whispered. He lowered Nova as realization dawned on him. Adam screamed and shot forward with a flaming fist that Maximus caught.

He saw it now. The flickering eyes. The weak battle stance. The evil, fear, and hatred in that glare. The incompetence with a blade.

He really was fighting a monster.

* * *

 _NOW!_ The monster had been shocked that Maximus caught the punch. It was enough for Adam to force the beast into whatever container he had kept it in.

He was in control now.

"Do you see, Maximus?" Adam asked, wrenching his fist from Maximus's grasp. The man gasped a bit and took a step back. Adam's voice returned to the normal, monotone and deep hum that he spoke with. The monster's voice was wild and shrill.

"So… you really weren't lying. A monster does reside within you." Maximus said in awe. His eyes wide as he stared at Adam as he hung his head.

"Yes. I am not the Demon you seek to destroy. If you wish to destroy it, please… help me…" Adam whispered. Thunder cracked and he dropped to one knee.

"Please… the beast… it's too strong of will. I cannot hold it back alone. I need… her…" Adam mumbled, gripping his chest over his heart. The wind whipped his coattails and Maximus's cloak as the storm became a hurricane overhead.

Maximus stood, his shadow covering Adam's groggy form as the light at the center of the storm grew brighter.

"Will I be able to kill it, if you can expel it from yourself?" Maximus asked, his eyes glowed from within the shadow. Adam's eyes glowed dimly as he looked up at Maximus. The light grew brighter.

"I want you to slaughter it."

Maximus closed his eyes. He stood silently before sheathing Nova and bending down. He offered a hand to Adam.

"It shall be done. Let's go, you need her, no?"

* * *

Erza stared down at Jellal as the light above the tower grew brighter. Brighter. Like the sun was collapsing on them.

"Please Erza… I love you…" Jellal mumbled, glancing between her and the blade she held to his neck.

That was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, Jellal. I love someone else."

"ERZA!"

The light hit.

* * *

 _What… what happened?_ Adam thought. He remembered bursting into the chamber where Erza was holding the leader of the tower down with a sword to the man's throat, and then… White light. Maximus had been right behind him, shoving him if he was going too slowly.

The man had changed his attitude quickly when he realized that Adam was possessed with a monster. Very quickly. Adam could see that Maximus was a good man, just… diverted from his path.

 _Wait… am I… falling?_ Adam wondered. He opened his eyes. Above him was an enormous crystal tower and wind was rushing past his body, flapping his coat wildly. Someone was shouting his name.

 _Who is that?_ Adam focused on the dark spec flying at him. The ground was approaching quickly and the monster wanted out. Erza was too far away. He had little will left to fight its bloodlust.

"ADAM!" Maximus screamed as he smacked into Adam and gripped him around the waist.

"Dammit Adam! How are we going to live through this!?" Maximus screamed. When Adam didn't respond, he slapped him. Hard.

"WAKE UP, DAMN YOU!" and Adam woke up. He found some will to fight the monster, hidden deep within him. He grabbed Maximus's arm and held his bionic one out.

 _I damn well hope this works._ _ **"CRIMSON GRAPPLE!"**_ the flaming tether shot out of his palm and arced through the sky towards the top of the tower. After a moment, it latched.

"Hang on!" Adam yelled as the spell latched on.

"Huh!? BY CYPRUS!" Maximus yelled as he was jerked upward, his foot touched the ocean…

* * *

Natsu growled in anger. Furious rage built in his heart. Erza was crying. Her fried was dead. And Jellal was laughing like a madman. Apparently Adam's condition was contagious. He slowly rose, but stopped when he heard an odd sound, like a chisel had hit the crystal behind him.

Natsu turned to see red flames attached to the crystal behind him with a trail leading off of the edge.

"What is that?" he wondered as the tether tightened. No time, Jellal needed to be defeated. But… Natsu was low on magic power. Jellal was too strong. Way too strong. He needed… fire.

Natsu turned around again as the tether shot upward with a red clothed figure attached to the other end.

Fire.

Adam landed with a crunch on the crystal surface of the tower. He swept around with his eyes and saw Natsu watching him with awe, and-

Erza was crying.

Adam felt it. The monster. It wanted him to become enraged. To lash out. To lose control. He would not do that. Adam looked to the man responsible for this chaos. Jellal, was that his name? Yes, Jellal. Adam watched him laugh, and he saw himself.

 _He's… trapped beneath the shroud of a monster… a spirit of evil. This man is shackled by a monster as well._ Adam thought as he watched Jellal.

"Maximus. Does your God have a blessing that could contain the monster while I unleash on this man?" Adam asked, glancing at Maximus as the man recovered his bearings.

"Um… Cyprus may grant me a Holy Seal of Sunlight. That may work. Cyprus?" Maximus looked to the ceiling for a moment. He must be communing with the God.

"Yes. Alright. Adam, stand still." Maximus said as he lifted his hand to Adam's head.

 _ **"O' ere the Sun sets, I, thine Champion of Cyprus, condemn the Demon within Adam Phoenix to a prison of Light! Holy Seal of Sunlight, Curse of the Gods!"**_ Maximus chanted and laid his hand on Adam's head. The light burned, badly.

Adam screamed loudly as the power entered him. He felt it wrap around whatever container he kept the monster within and lock into place. It became a warm burn within his very being. He could feel the monster thrashing, screaming, and clawing at its prison.

"Oh? Who are these two? Legendary Dragon Slayers? Adam Phoenix and… Maximus Cyprus? Interesting." Jellal said as he finally noticed Adam and Maximus.

"I am not your opponent, Jellal Fernandes. The Phoenix is." Maximus said as he backed away from Adam and headed for Natsu and Erza. "I shall tend to your comrades, it is the least I can do, Adam."

Adam nodded to Maximus with a thankful smile. He turned back to Jellal and glared at him. Fire exploded from him, a warm bath of energy and power. He had plenty to use as well.

"Jellal. I will not fight you with Eien. It is magic of Crimson Fire that will bring you down this day. Making Erza cry is unforgiveable, this will hurt, a lot." Adam explained as his fire condensed onto his body. Memories came rushing back to him. Terrible memories. Memories of Komion who wasn't a Dragon. There's no way in _hell_ that monster was a Dragon.

That was a Demon who raised him.

And it was a Demon that infected him.

* * *

 _ **"Crimson Dragon's Roar!"**_ Adam unleashed a vortex of fire in Jellal's direction. The man jumped over it and flashed into the air.

 _ **"Meteor!"**_ Jellal flew past Adam and kicked him in the chest. Adam caught his foot.

"What!? How!?" Jellal shouted as he tried to free himself from Adam's grasp.

 _ **"Dragon Force."**_ Adam whispered. His body became bulkier as shiny red scales appeared across his body. Rippled horns burst and curled from his forehead to the back of his head. His mouth split at the seams until his jaw and his teeth became razor sharp fangs throughout his mouth and a long, snake-like tongue slithered out. His hands grew black claws and became scaly, his eyes became a glowing red and became solid.

Adam was no regular Dragon Slayer, never was. Now, he realized that he was a Demonic Dragon Slayer.

 _ **"Demonic Dragon Force."**_ Adam said as his transformation finalized with red and black dragon wings bursting from his back in a ten foot wingspan. A black, spade tipped tail also ripped from his lower spine and curled up towards his wings.

"What the _fuck?"_ Jellal cursed in horror. His spell faded as Adam looked himself over a bit. He slammed Jellal into the ground real quick and shrugged his sword, jacket, shirt, and boots off and handing them to Maximus. He tossed them, really. His feet were clawed as well.

"Adam…" Erza mumbled, staring in shock at Adam. He turned to her and his wide grin made her shiver.

 **"Erza. I'm going to take care of this mess. You get out of here. Don't worry, this isn't permanent."** Adam said in a deep, echoing voice. It sent shivers up Erza's spine as she visibly shivered. Adam then turned back to Jellal as the man tried to rise.

 **"Now then, Jellal. Shall we continue?"** Adam asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"No."

Adam punched him in the face.

* * *

 **Oh shit. Three updates? Yeah, I know, short. Don't worry. I'm trying.**

 **The Color of Blood grows even deeper.**


	9. Rise of Demons, Power of Dragons

Chapter Nine

Rise of Demons, Power of Dragons

Adam stalked forward. Jellal crashed into a crystal pillar and flew through it into another one. When the man tried to rise, Adam rushed forward with a flap of his new wings and grabbed Jellal by the throat.

 **"I can see it in your eyes. Something is controlling you, just as something once controlled me. You must free yourself, Jellal."** Adam said as he raised Jellal to eyelevel with him.

"You don't know me! You're a monster!" Jellal screamed as he clawed at Adam's scales.

 **"No, Jellal. I am not the monster, I am its tamer."** Adam said and threw Jellal into the ground, shattering the whole level they stood on. Adam floated above the crumbling floor and turned to check on Erza. He saw her being helped down the tower by Maximus and Natsu.

 _Good. Please be safe. I will cleanse your friend if I can. After, I might find a way to cleanse myself…_ Adam thought as he turned back to Jellal who was getting out of a crater below him.

"What monster are you taming when you've become it!?" Jellal shouted, preparing a spell to fire at Adam.

 **"I have taken its power for myself and beaten it into a cage. I am Adam Phoenix, the Demonic Crimson Dragon Slayer. My power was always mine, but a beast controlled me from within. Now I am the master, and it will submit to me."** Adam explained as he descended. His immense power was lasting for quite some time. He was slightly surprised, seeing as how his normal _**Crimson Drive**_ drained him a good bit.

"I don't believe you. Everything I read about you mentioned your monstrous strength, your brutality, and your insanity. You sound like a monster to me." Jellal said, his magic circle appearing underneath him.

 **"What you read were accounts of the monster within me. His actions are not mine. I am a different man entirely. Now then, I suppose your** _ **Meteor**_ **spell is supposed to activate now, isn't it?"** Adam asked as he grabbed Jellal by the head.

"AH! How did you…?" Jellal grunted as Adam squeezed his head and lifted him again.

 **"This Demonic form of Dragon Force gives me an ability to sense and read spell activity. I know what you're going to do before you even say it."** Adam explained and then promptly threw Jellal into another wall.

 **"This R-System of yours is going to collapse as well. Power of this capacity cannot be held within a flimsy lacrima like this one. It's going to explode."** Adam explained as he approached the broken wall where Jellal was stuck. Jellal growled as he pulled his arm free of the crystal.

"I know! This is why I wanted to activate it so badly! If you fools hadn't interfered so much… then we'd live, and Zeref would be with us again." Jellal explained. He freed himself of the wall but Adam slammed him into it again with his clawed hand, holding him by the throat.

 **"LISTEN TO ME! Zeref isn't coming back because he doesn't have to. You're being controlled! Get a hold of yourself!"** Adam yelled and punched Jellal through the wall. The shockwave of the punch shattered the crystal and sent Jellal flying off of the tower.

"I AM IN CONTROL! _**METEOR!"**_ Jellal screamed as he fell. His spell carried him back up to the top and he aimed himself at Adam.

 **"No. I am."** Adam said as he flew towards Jellal. He lit on fire, streaking across the sky as a red beacon against the stars. He connected with Jellal and kicked him in the jaw. Jellal tried to recover and punch Adam, but Adam caught his wrist and roundhouse kicked him back into the tower.

Adam flew after Jellal and dodged a lightning-fast kick as Jellal flew out of the tower. He spun around and followed Jellal with his eyes as the man flew around him. He saw Jellal prepare another fly-by and readied a spell.

 _ **"Crimson Dragon's Firestorm!"**_ Adam shouted and started spinning in place. He gained speed and unleased flames from all sides. Jellal flew right into the spinning ball of fire and screamed as he fell out of it with flames burning his clothes and skin.

 _ **"Grand Chariot!"**_ Jellal screamed as he slammed his hands together. The stars above glowed and Adam stopped his rotation. He looked up and saw the spell raining down on him.

 _ **"Crimson Dragon's Secret Art, Red Tempest: Crimson Purgatory!"**_ Adam shouted, opening a huge magic circle underneath him as he stuck his hand down. The circle found its way underneath Jellal as well.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jellal screamed as the flames unleashed from the magic circle and countered _**Grand Chariot**_ with an even bigger blast. The flames destroyed Jellal's spell and engulfed him as well.

Adam could hear Jellal's screams through the sound of roaring flames. When the spell faded, he saw his opponent's charred body falling towards the sea. He flew down, catching up with the man and caught him. Jellal was defeated as he laid in Adam's arms, burned and unconscious.

 _That spell is quite powerful, but I wonder why a Wizard Saint like Jellal couldn't handle it? Must've been all of the walls I knocked him through._ Adam thought as he laid Jellal down in the waves and sent him floating away on a bed of pink flames.

 **"Now then…"** Adam trailed off as he looked up at the vibrating tower. It was ready to explode. Magic was pouring out of it through broken pieces and pressurizing the air. Adam shot up into the sky, intending to get above the tower.

 _Hopefully I can cast this spell. I heard Shadowreign can cast Lost Arts, so I must be able to as well._ Adam thought as he ascended over the tower. He looked down on it and pointed his hand down at it, holding onto his wrist with the other.

 _ **"Crimson Dragon's Lost Art…"**_ Adam started as a magic circle opened at the end of his fingers. Six more opened after the first one, forming a line.

 _ **"Flames of Wrath: Seven Circles!"**_ Adam shouted as flames built on his hand. The flames fired into the magic circles, growing in size with each circle. Once it reached the final circle, the flamethrower exploded downward with a sonic boom. It melted through the tower, blowing it outward and eventually hitting the ocean and exploding.

The blast engulfed the entirety of the tower in blazing red flames, sending shockwaves of heat out across the ocean. Waves rippled and crashed as pure energy forced them outward from the explosion. The beam from Adam's hand faded as the explosion roared on and he slowly started to feel his transformation fading as his magic power was drained.

 _Well… the tower is gone, at least. That saves us from an even worse blast. The worst my attack did was cause the tide to come in… If that Etherion would've loosed, Erza would've died._ Adam thought as his demonic form vanished and left him falling through the sky. His consciousness was slowly waning as he fell.

 _I hope she's safe…_

"ADAM!"

* * *

Adam slowly opened his eyes to see a bright set of cage doors in front of him. A massive lock was placed on the doors and something growled within the dark confines of the cage. Crimson flames lit the dark hall that Adam found himself lying in.

He slowly got to his feet and rubbed his forehead as a pounding headache set in.

 **"So, you've awakened."** A booming voice spoke from within the confines of the cage. A red, reptilian eye glowed beyond the cage doors. Adam froze, he knew this voice.

"Komion."

 **"HAHAHA! I didn't think you'd remember, Adam."** Komion said. He blinked his eye and leaned forward in the cage. Adam could make out the dark red scales on Komion's triangular head and the solid black horns that curled up out of his head. He also saw the dragon's sharp, white teeth grinning at him.

"I killed you." Adam stated, glaring heatedly at the beast.

 **"Ha! You thought you killed me! You only slew my mortal body that I stole from that Fire Dragon. My spirit, the Demon you see before you, however, survived."** Komion explained with a husky chuckle. He lifted an arm and tapped his black claw on the light bars of the cage. His claw steamed afterward.

 **"That Sun God Champion did well with his cage. I'm stuck and his Holy Sun Magic burns like the Flames of Wrath."** Komion said as he licked his claw with his massive, black, forked tongue.

"Why are you inside of me!? Are you the monster that has been slaughtering people all my life!? The one who made me go mad!?" Adam screamed, reaching for his sword. He realized he did not have Eien, just the pants on his body.

 **"Yep. I had fun manipulating your thoughts, making you believe every little thing you did was right. Killing babies, slaughtering families, armies, burning down towns, being the child you were! IT WAS LOVELY!"** Komion bellowed with laughter. Adam growled, anger welling inside of him. He really wanted to kill someone now, and not just anyone. Adam wanted to kill the monster that sat before him. He wanted to see his adoptive "father" slowly die as he sawed the beast's head off.

 **"Look at you. I taught you brutality, aren't you happy? You know how to brutally murder your enemies however you like. You could also kill that annoying woman you're so fond of."** Komion said. Adam screamed and burst into flames, glaring with hatred at Komion. No one said that about Erza. No one.

"I'm going to kill you this time. I'm going to destroy you! OBLITERATE YOUR EXISTANCE!" Adam screamed, his flames building into the black sky above.

 **"You'll have to remove this cage, first. And you have to eject me from your body, which isn't an easy task. Also, how are you going to kill me? You're a Dragon Slayer since I gave you that magic, not a Demon Slayer."** Komion explained with a chuckle. Adam laughed right back at him.

"Are you sure about that? Haven't you been using my body to assimilate with your soul? Doesn't that mean that your Demon Magic has seeped into me, allowing me to control it? How do you think I used a _**Demonic Dragon Force**_?"Adam questioned with a wicked grin. Komion eyed him with doubt.

 **"No… That's not possible. I made sure to only use that dreadful Dragon Slaying Magic."** Komion said. Adam chuckled again.

"Why did you take over a Fire Dragon, Komion?" Adam asked, genuinely curious as he grinned madly at the beast.

 **"I am a Demon of Fire. Assimilation with a creature of similar power makes it easier to be born into the mortal world."** Komion explained. Adam laughed again.

"So, assimilating with me would replace my magic with yours once it was over, right?" Adam asked. Komion leaned forward, breathing through the cage with a glare.

 **"Yes."** Komion answered. Adam smiled, wickedly, vindictively. Wrathfully.

"How many times have you tried to assimilate with me?" Adam asked. Komion growled.

 **"I lost count after Shiroyama. What are you suggesting…?"** Komion demanded with a growl.

 _ **"Fire Demon's…"**_ Adam started, rearing his head back. Komion's eye widened and he moved back into his cage with a crash.

 **"IMPOSSIBLE!"** Komion roared. Adam grinned as a magic circle opened in front of him.

 _ **"WAR CRY!"**_ Adam yelled, unleashing a shockwave of dark orange fire at the cage. It went through the bars and slammed into the monster inside. Komion screamed and roared his own dark orange fire at Adam who jumped out of the way of the flames.

 **"HOW DID YOU LEARN MY DEMON MAGIC!? HOW!? TELL ME!"** Komion bellowed, slamming into the cage bars and searing his flesh. There was a circular wound on his chest from where Adam's _**War Cry**_ landed.

"I just told you. I can feel myself awakening, goodbye for now, Father." Adam said mockingly as he slowly faded away. He heard Komion roar one last time before he awoke.

* * *

Adam opened his eyes in a dimly lit room. He sat up and felt a weight on his lap. Looking down, he barely made out something lying on him in the moonlight.

 _Erza…_ Adam thought as he inhaled. Her scent tickled his nostrils and he smiled, placing his bionic hand on her head. He lit a finger on fire with the other hand, illuminating the bed he was on. The flame turned pink in his hand.

Erza made a small noise as she stirred. Adam hadn't noticed he was stroking her hair until she moved and started to sit up.

"Adam? Did you just wake up?" Erza asked with a small yawn. She was cute when she was tired, even with the bandages on her.

"Yes. Did I control the blast enough so that everyone was safe?" Adam asked, smiling at Erza in the light of his flame.

"Yes, your attack leveled the tower and destroyed the Etherion blast contained in it. Your fire destroys magic, doesn't it?" Erza asked. Adam nodded and held the flame closer to her face.

"Only the Flames of Wrath destroy magic, and only I control them." Adam said, placing his bionic hand on Erza's cheek. She blushed a bit and put her own hand on his.

"Can you… feel things with this?" Erza asked, gesturing to Adam's bionic arm.

"No. I can feel vibrations and things I grasp with the nerves left in my shoulder. Other than that, I can't really feel anything." Adam explained. Erza frowned and moved her other hand to his that held the flame.

"At least I can feel with this one." Adam said with a grin as Erza grasped his hand. The flame on his hand fell off and sat on the bed, contently burning by itself and warming the area around them.

"Erza." Adam said, gaining Erza's attention. She had been staring at their joined hands. She looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you for catching me. My transformation didn't last after I fired off that Lost Art." Adam said, wrapping his arm around Erza and hugging her. She held him as well, whilst holding his hand.

"It's what anyone should do. You helped us tremendously, not to mention breaking me away from my past." Erza said, leaning her forehead on Adam's.

"How so?" Adam wondered.

"Jellal… I used to love him, you know. He… I… He was just… so nice, then he became bitter when he was possessed. He turned on me. I never wanted to turn on him, and… until I met you, I never knew there could be someone just as amazing as he was, but also fighting against whatever controlled him. And who was just so caring for me. I'm not sure why, but my heart decided to change hands." Erza explained awkwardly. Adam quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure I understand. You loved him, who could you possibly love now that you've moved on?" Adam wondered.

 _She isn't talking about me, is she? I think I love her, but I still don't understand it._ Adam thought as Erza blushed in front of him and giggled.

"I… love you. I think." Erza said. Adam blinked at her.

"You think? Like I think I love you?" Adam wondered. Erza nodded a bit as a tear escaped her eye. Adam licked it off.

"Adam!" Erza giggled, pushing his face away and wiping her cheek off. Adam grinned.

"You're tasty." Adam said with a grin. He then grabbed Erza around the waist and pulled her onto the bed.

"Adam! What are you doing?" Erza asked as Adam made her straddle him.

"Well, when a Dragon finds a mate, he usually starts to show her affection. He also marks her, but we should get used to each other a bit more before we do that. A book I read said that relationships are literally ships, stopping at destinations until they sink. Meeting. Dating. Sex. Marriage, etcetera." Adam explained, pulling Erza close and nuzzling her neck.

"S-Sex!? I don't think… um…" Erza mumbled, turning slightly red as Adam hugged her. He chuckled.

"Your embarrassment is such a fickle emotion. I don't really understand it too well, seeing as I don't find anything embarrassing, but you look cute." Adam said as he looked up into Erza's eyes. She blushed.

"T-Thank you… Adam." Erza whispered and wrapped her arms around Adam.

"You're welcome. Is it alright if I bite you?" Adam asked bluntly. Erza blinked at him in shock.

"B-B-B-Bite? But I thought we… I mean… if you want… I mean…" Erza mumbled, panicking a bit in Adam's arms.

"Ha-ha, sexual biting? No. I just want to bite you a bit. I like biting girls I like, wait… That wasn't exactly what I wanted to say…" Adam trailed off as he thought about his words.

 _Biting girls I like? No. Nibbling? Uh… Oh, I guess I want to bite because I love her? That sounds right._ Adam thought as he watched Erza calm down a bit.

"I love you, so I want to bite you. Like a dragon. Wait, that still isn't right…" Adam muttered as he wracked his brain.

"I think I understand. If you want to do that, then go ahead." Erza said with a blush. Adam looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Really? I thought you might be opposed to it. I want to do it because I love you and… I like doing it? I think. That sounds right. Alright!" Adam exclaimed and leaned forward, lightly biting Erza's neck.

"Ah! That wasn't much of a warn- uh… oh…" Erza trailed off with a moan as Adam started licking and biting her neck. Adam felt her relax in his arms and moan as he continued to bite her.

 _I believe she's enjoying it. I'm not exactly sure, though. I know I am._ Adam thought as he licked the spot he just bit. He bit down again and decided to suck on that spot a bit too. Erza arched her back a bit and moaned louder in his arms.

 _I think that's a good sign._ Adam thought as he nibbled a bit.

"A-Adam… you're going to leave a mark." Erza said between breaths. Adam stopped for a moment to lean back and look at her. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright? You look sick." Adam said, placing his free hand on her cheek. His right hand was still grasping hers.

"I'm just fine. Just… don't leave a… hickey." Erza mumbled. Adam nodded.

"Alright. I'll start leaving marks on you when you're truly mine." Adam said and then continued to bite her. Erza moaned a bit as he licked her neck.

"A-Adam…" Erza moaned. He hummed a bit and ran his hand up and down her back. It eventually slid onto her butt.

"Adam! What are you doing?" Erza asked, looking down at Adam's hand.

"Can I not feel you? I thought the whole purpose of loving someone was knowing how they felt, body and mind?" Adam wondered, looking up at her curiously.

"Yes… but, we're not really there yet, are we?" Erza asked, blushing furiously.

 _Hmm. We haven't gone on any dates, nor have we really spent much time together. I suppose I shouldn't be giving into instincts so quickly._ Adam thought as he released Erza's butt.

"You're right. I'm sorry Erza." Adam said, leaning his head against Erza. He didn't really think about putting his head on her breasts.

"It's okay. We just don't want to move too fast, do we?" Erza asked with a nervous grin, putting her hand on the back of Adam's head as he nuzzled her.

"I suppose. I think my instincts were kicking in." Adam said, looking up at Erza. Their lips were nearly touching because Adam leaned in so close. They fell silent as Adam's eyes locked onto Erza's as she slowly closed them as he closed the gap between them.

Erza moaned a bit as Adam kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close as they continued to kiss. Pulling apart for a moment before locking lips once more. Erza released Adam's hand and cupped his face with her hands as she kissed him. She became forceful as she kissed him. Adam took this as a challenge and pulled her closer before sticking his tongue into the mix. He did what felt natural to him.

Erza moaned loudly as Adam stuck his tongue into her mouth. He felt her pushing back against his and fought harder. Erza moaned as he took control and melded into his grasp.

"HEY ERZA! ADAM!" Natsu screamed as he suddenly slammed the door to the hotel room open and shined the hallway light on the pair. Lucy stood behind him, as did Gray and Happy. The three gaped at Adam and Erza as they continued kissing for a moment.

"Huh? Oh, hey." Adam said as he broke away from Erza's demanding mouth. She panted and urged him to continue but he pointed at the doorway. Erza blinked and slowly turned her head towards the doorway where their friends stood, gaping mouths wide.

"E-Erza… enjoying yourself?" Lucy asked nervously. Erza's shock slowly turned to enraged embarrassment as he pulled a sword and pointed it at them.

"CRAP! RUN!" Natsu shouted and darted down the hallway. Gray yelped and followed, Happy wasn't far behind. Lucy stood, extremely nervous. She watched as Erza slowly got off the bed and started for the door.

"IT WAS NATSU'S IDEA!" Lucy screamed as she started running down the hall.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted as she charged after them.

Adam sat on the bed, slightly confused.

"Where's my clothes?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boom. Done. Thanks for liking this mess, I tried to pull it together since I had no idea where this character was going. Go check out my new High School DxD story for a whole new twist on my usual, OP shit.**

 **The Color of Blood grows deeper…**


End file.
